The Monarch and the Butterfly
by JuMoFi of the March Hare
Summary: In the small town of Iwatobi, fate brings five girls to the swim club and its members. The dandere, the American fresh meat, the tsundere, the explorer, and the princess. How will their year turn out? Michiko Ryuko has lived in elegant upbringing and yakuza heritage while attending public school. As she searches for self-perfection and beauty will a megane stumble into the picture?
1. Michiko Ryuko

_(J.I.C.) Disclaimer: I don't own Free! or its characters. I only own my OCs. _

Chapter One:

_Her art studio was a fairly open room that had one window with a white curtain and many shelves. Compared to her own bedroom, she favored sitting in the gallery and drawing the same lone figure in a hanging bird cage with their face turned away from the sketch. Every time she begun with a new medium-one day it was pencil drawn, then the next it went onto a canvas. Ever so often she'd draw a scenic view of the beach or of on top of a mountain, but nothing compared to the anxious scribble of her tool to find that certain look of her caged girl. In the end her figure remained faceless, her hair only an open doodle half-way completed, and the rest was filled in with a black background. No matter what, she couldn't understand how to finish it...or why she felt so much sympathy for this figment of her imagination._

_That is, until she realized that she was drawing herself sitting in a locked cage in the dark, waiting to see the light of day...or for someone brave enough to rescue her. _

_However, each time she decided to give up on finishing her work, she had the strangest feeling that she needed to add the figure of a butterfly somewhere on the canvas. _

_'Maybe...that's who's going to save me...' she thought. _

* * *

><p>"Michiko-sama, it is time to get up."<p>

The curtains unfolded and drew in the morning sunlight. I lifted the blankets off of me, turning to Shinju, and greeted in a yawn, " 'Ohayo-o' _(Good morning)_, Shinju."

"Oh, please, ma'am, you shouldn't be friendly towards me. Your grandmother doesn't approve of such things."

"Is she in the room?"

"Ah, no, ma'am."

"Then it's our little secret."

She and I smiled at each other. Shinju has always been by my side since I was little, and she was practically the only connection I had of Mother and Father. Because of that I didn't want to treat her as a servant, even though grandmother had other notions of treating the staff. If only there were a way to understand my own grandmother more...

"Here, ma'am, I'll help you dress," offered my maid.

"Nonsense! I've always wanted to dress into uniform by myself."

"But-"

"Please, Shinju? It's my first day of high school."

"Oh, alright, but please don't hesitate to ask me for help."

"Yes,yes,yes!"I answered quickly.

I leapt out of bed and stood in front of the mirror on the wall. Shinju returned to my side with my uniform folded in her hands. When I took the shirt and held it up to my torso in the reflection I envisioned myself walking into school, standing tall and proud as the others beside me paid no mind to me. Many people liked attention in the spotlight, but that life of limelight was far behind me. This was my revelation from the horrible days of junior high! A new start!

"Goodness, you look so grown up, ma'am."

I turned to her, holding my arms out and taking a deep breath.

"This is it, Shinju. I can definitely see a new day today!"

"Oh.."

Shinju quickly swiped her hand from her face to hide the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Shinju, this is a time for joy. You mustn't cry."

"Forgive me, mistress. I'm just-SO HAPPY!"

She burst into tears on her knees before me. A woman still in her prime was bawling like a baby in front of a teenager. Must she always be so extreme?

"Shinju, please don't cry. You'll make me sad.."

"Oh, I'm so sorry.."

Shinju dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief as she stooped herself up onto her feet. I smiled and turned back to the mirror for one last look. My high school uniform, ironed and pressed for perfection...That was exactly how I wanted it.

As I stepped outside my bedroom to the washroom next door our butler Sebastian* stood to the side and asked me, "Good morning, m'lady, have you slept well?"

"Indeed, Sebastian. Thank you for recommending more pillows to my bed."

"But of course, m'lady. I am here for your every need."

I smiled and said in English, "I am always grateful to have you with me."

He replied in French, "Excellent, Lady Michiko. You amaze me every day."

"Thank you. I'm off now, Sebastian! Ciao!"

"I hope you are prepared to leave early this morning, m'lady!" he said in our native tongue.

"As always!"

Shinju followed me to the washroom after making my bed. I tried to hurry to get to the dining room, but she insisted that I take my time. Against my will I had to scrub my face once more for her to be satisfied before leaving for breakfast. Downstairs was just as quiet and dull like every morning where only the chef and Sebastian were most active at. Shinju opened the dining room door for me, leaving after grandmother dismissed her with a nod. From there I closed the door from the other side, sliding it shut like grandmother had taught me to do. I waited there on my knees for a moment.

"Come here, child, " she ordered.

I stood up slowly, graceful as I could, walked, and sat down where her finger pointed. She raised my chin with her hand and then replied, "Almost perfect. We'll need to practice more this week."

"Yes, grandmother."

"Have you studied this past summer?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"English and French?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"And your mathematics?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"And you have your schedule prepared?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"Good...now what about after school activities?"

"There wasn't any information from the school yet, grandmother. Apparently the form was lost through the mail."

"Hmph...just as I had thought..." she grumbled to herself.

"She took her tea cup from the table with a distasteful look on her face. Grandmother made it clear before that she never agreed with my mother's wish for me to have a "normal life" as a girl growing up in regular public schooling. But Mother never knew that grandmother would try to bend the rules her own way.

"Michiko, how many activities have you practiced since your junior year?"

"I have studied calligraphy, tea ceremonies, traditional dances, choir, sports, and musical instruments, grandmother."

"Ex-cellent. So I'm sure there is something at Iwatobi High that you have yet to do, no?"

"Most likely, grandmother."

She vaguely smiled at me, a sign that she would remember that answer, before ringing for the breakfast to be served. A few of our servants came in pushing the cart to the table, Sebastian leading them ahead as always. Grandmother complimented him on his organization. As usual he had said to her, "It is my pleasure servicing you of the utmost best, Madame Ryuko."

After a silent breakfast, Sebastian led me outside to the front yard where the car was parked. Shinju ushered me in and seated herself next to me as Sebastian stepped into the driver's seat.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Do we have to use the limousine today?"

"It was Madame Ryuko's orders, m'lady. She wanted the 'public to remember the Ryuko name', as she had told me."

"Then this means..-"

"She would also like for you to 'say hello' to your father."

"Oh, dear..."

"Not to worry, m'lady. You are on schedule as planned."

Sebastian drove the car to the front gate while Shinju prepared my school bag and checked my bento. I looked out of the window the entire time to see the beautiful sakura trees on our way out. Their shades of pink and red, the dark brown trunks were all an art of their own. They were about the only gorgeous thing on our property.

Before I knew it the limousine was parked and Sebastian had opened the door for us.

"We have arrived, m'lady."

He took my hand as I slid out, Shinju stepping to the other side of the door. At the entrance of the house there were other men greeting us at our arrival. They stood tall and firm, wearing only roughly-worn business suits and messy hair, acting almost as guard dogs. Sebastian cleared his throat as we passed them inside.

"Sebastian, do I detect a hint of annoyance from you?"

"Excuse me, Lady Ryuko. I felt a small tickle of the throat is all."

I smiled. Sebastian wasn't one to lie, but his love for yakuza was somewhat dim. It was like watching a cat hiss at a pack of dogs.

In the courtyard there came all of father's best men greeting me with, "Lady Ryuko!", "Welcome back, Michiko-sama!" and "Good morning, Michiko-sama!"

"Good morning to you all," I answered back with a small smile.

" 'Oi'! 'Mi-nea' _(Everyone)_!" came a roar from the main house.

"The men bowed as my father stepped outside with his right-hand man, Sebastian's cousin, Claude*. Both Claude and Sebastian stared at each other for a moment before father cut them off. He turned to me, chest puffed out, his black kimono wrapped with a thin obi, the family crest shining in the sunlight on his _montsuki_ (halfcoat), and a long sword strapped to his side. There was an old memory of my mother awing at my hair. My father's was dark blue-green wrapped in a long ponytail, still to this day, yet mine was more light teal than anything. My mother insisted that I inherited it from Father, but Father pointed out that I had the soft ocean blue eyes of my mother's.

"Michiko!" he shouted.

" 'Hai'!"I answered.

"Welcome home!"

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Father!"

For the moment I forgot my manners as I ran right up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. The men erupted in applause and cries. As much of bravado men that they are, they were always openly emotional when I was present. It was quite humorous, actually..

"Michiko, today's your first day of high school, isn't it?"

"Yes."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"I am proud of you. You've come so far..and.."

"Father, are you crying?"

"NO!"

Father turned away from me for a moment. It was surprising to see that he would buckle under emotional all the men here, father was the tallest, strongest, and bravest. No one in the town or other could challenge him without being struck down in one fair blow. Everyone else...had begun to weep uncontrollably in front of us, excluding Sebastian and Claude. I looked back at them wanting to say something, but Father suddenly shouted, "Oi! Shut'cher traps! We are men, and we should act like 'em!"

"Hai, Master!"

They stood tall once more as I left. Shinju said goodbye to her brother, one of the men in the courtyard with a long ponytail, as my father yelled, "Have a nice day, Michiko!"

" 'Arigato, Oto-san' _(Thank you, Father)_!" I answered with a polite bow to him.

I waved goodbye to the others one last time before I left with my party. It wasn't until I was getting into the vehicle that I heard the whole house roar in sobs of some sort.

"Is there something the matter, m'lady?" asked Sebastian.

"Not at all. I'm just happy to see that everyone is doing well, " I laughed.

Sebastian smiled slightly to himself, fixing his glasses in the process. I wanted to ask him why, but we had to leave to be on time. _Why did he smile?_

* * *

><p>At school, I was one of the first few to arrive early, to which was a relief because anyone would assume too much if they were to see me like this. Sebastian escorted me to the front gate, but I stopped him there and told him, "Sebastian, you don't have to come in with me."<p>

"Oh, but I do, madame. Your grandmother, Madame Ryuko, has strict orders to keep you company."

"But, Sebastian.."

"Excuse me, m'lady. I'll open the door for you now."

No matter what I do, I just can't seem to escape this attention.

It made matters worse when Sebastian stepped into the teacher's office to announce my arrival. The principal stepped up to me to give a "formal welcome" when I entered the room. Out of everything embarrassing this moment was, by far, the worst. I was just relieved that my homeroom teacher only nodded his head at me when the principal introduced me to him. Sebastian had almost corrected him but I had my hand out for Sebastian to stay put. He sat back, a bit shocked, but kept silent until the time had come. That time was after we had left with the teacher to the classroom when I ordered him to leave.

"But m'lady, I am under orders-"

"Please, Sebastian," I begged, "If it is grandmother you worry over, then at least stay out of the classroom. But please, don't come to class with me!"

"M'la-"

Suddenly he stopped. His fingers reached to his earpiece and he mumbled something to the person on the other line.

"Excuse me, Lady Ryuko. I'll be a moment."

Before I could object, Sebastian fled to the entrance hallway in a rush. I stopped to see where he was going, but then turned back to find my teacher. I was surrounded by a flood of people coming through. From the tight side of the wall I walked out towards the entrance where I came from. My teacher and my butler were both gone.

_Oh dear, where can they have gone?_

When I finally reached the entrance hall I came across the directory signs on the wall. Right underneath it was a single person squinting at it as if she couldn't interpret it. Most likely she was a foreigner and still slow at reading Kanji.

Before I could stop myself I asked her if she were lost. She turned to me and stared at me for a brief moment. I then tried to ask her if she were a transfer student.

"Oh, um..hai. I'm a new student."

"You're a transfer student I assume?"

"Ah, yeah. I stick out like a sore thumb, don't I?"

I mustered a faint smile for her before offering to show her to the teacher's office. She wasn't reluctant to take my offer, even though it would have been best to do so. As we walked down the hallway the others who had heard me with her either glared or looked away. It was a shameful act to give help, but the poor girl wasn't Japanese. Even in my etiquette lessons I learned that asking someone if they were lost or hurt was a question of their competence. It was an insult to the other person, and the Ryuko name was not to be slandered in such manner. Yet why have I done this as if it were instinct? Was it that I were nervous for today? I felt completely calm, so what could be the explanation?

_However the case, please forgive me for this shame, grandmother,_ I pleaded in my mind.

The girl was able to find her way from the teacher's office. She thanked me and asked for my name.

"My name is Michiko...Michiko Ryuko," I said, using my first name before the last for her.

"That's such a pretty name. I'm Samantha Mueller. Thanks for helpin' me to the teacher's office.'

"Not at all. I hope your first day turns out well."

Mueller-san left in a hurry to class as the bell was close to ringing. I needed to hurry myself before I was in trouble, so i left quickly to the second hall upstairs. As I was walking up the staircase I nearly tripped backwards. I would've fallen to my doom if Sebastian hadn't caught me in time.

"Lady Ryuko, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Sebastian. But I'm in a hurry to class."

"Not to worry, m'lady."

"W-wait, Sebastian what a-"

He jumped on to the top step and dashed down the hall carrying me in his arms. I covered my face from the embarrassment. Here I was, a representative of the Ryuko household, first insulting a new student, and now being carried by my butler to my class because of my own tardiness. I would have preferred to die here and now than face my grandmother when she heard of this.

"M'lady."

"Sebastian stopped right behind the door where no one could see us. He set me down on my feet and brushed my skirt for dirt.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"I don't think I can do this.."

He looked up at me and replied, "M'lady should not think, she should know what she can and cannot do. The Ryuko household never questions their ability."

"And what if I should doubt my decisions?"

"Then I'd best get rid of such notions. they are but a weakness that will hold you back."

I sighed with tears coming to my eyes.

"You're right, Sebastian. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, m'lady. Now, show them the best of the Ryuko name."

I smiled, turned around to the door and entered with my expression as clear and focused as practiced. As I had asked, Sebastian stayed out of sight for the morning. During that time I had introduced myself to the class as the teacher had asked of me, arranged my seat on the far right, and took out a fresh notebook from my bag. While trying to set aside my things there came a loud shout from our teacher in the hallway. It seemed that another student from class arrived late. I paid no mind to it just for courtesy as some of my classmates tried looking through the window at them. The two of them came back in after a moment or so, our teacher red in his cheeks, and the female student pouting her lip and crossing her arms.

"Alright, you all, "the teacher announced, "this is another student, Takemono Ella. Lemme make it clear that people like Takemono aren't on my good side. When you come in late, that's not gonna fly with me.

"Takemono!"

" 'Hai' _(Yes)_..." she answered boredly.

"Your seat is over there!"

"Hai..."

She flicked her long, blonde ponytail with her hand as she walked towards the seat next to mine. To me she seemed about average height and had a very moderate tan. Her brown eyes followed her shoes on the ground before she sat down and grumbled under her breath. The other girls in the back whispered about her, only Takemono-san's name being audible from their corner. I looked back at them to clarify what they were saying, but in return they glared right back. Not only were they some of the girls in the hallway who witnessed my help to the new student, but I also recognized them as some of my classmates from junior high. To my dismay they were old classmates who everyone feared. They were people who bullied others just for fun.

I quickly turned away. My second mistake in public and it was the biggest one I had ever made. If Sebastian would've been at my side he would have had to report my behavior to grandmother! Oh, the audacity! How could I redeem myself from this?

After some time I had calmed myself and rushed to keep up with the rest of the notes on the board to the point that I lost myself in a habit of copying them. I had already recognized the mathematics the teacher was discussing that I started predicting the next answer the teacher asked us to find without writing it on paper. The girl beside me had, by this time, fallen asleep with her head turned to the outside window. When the teacher called a student to the board, she jolted awake. She looked at the clock, completely baffled by the time, and then exclaimed, "Eh?!"

Everyone, especially our teacher, looked to her in bewildered stares.

"Ms. Takemono, what is the problem?" our teacher asked her.

Takemono-san stood up with her eyes darting to every corner of the room. As she thought about what to say her notebook fell to the floor by my foot. I knew she hadn't take any notes for the past hour, and she couldn't make any progress without them. So I dared myself to turn back to my notebook and jot down notes for her to take. No one seemed to notice that her notebook had fallen, and it was the best opportunity that I had. I knew that this was a giant risk and an insult, once again, on another person, but this did not feel right. What I had felt before was the same I felt now. I could not explain it, but my conscience was telling me to help her. Out of this deliberate disgrace, I had only hoped that she would pardon me and for her to learn not to daydream during class.

Making an excuse like the problem on the board having a mistake only made it worse for her. The teacher asked that she go up and correct it. Of course, I already knew that the problem was fine as it was, only an average equation and nothing of a challenge for me. I had finished writing everything down for her, along with a note from myself as she had approached the board. The rest of the class watched as she slowly wrote out the equation, right until she had to solve for X. Then she stopped and pretended to think, when really she was trying to find a hint of the next step.

_Oh, come now, she couldn't have really slept through half the class without hearing something useful? Could the teacher have missed her throughout this entire time or did she do this to prove that she shouldn't have fallen asleep? _I thought.

Well, I had to help since I was already digging myself a hole next to her. I swear, it was an unknown force making me do it up to this point...never in my right mind would I have done so...

I bit the tip of my tongue as I held up a hand, keeping my pen in my grasp and gripped it in between my thumb and my two crossed fingers. _Please, please, figure this out!_

Thankfully she turned back to the board and finished the equation as I sat back and acted as though I had finished writing in my notebook. Our teacher was stunned to say that Takemono-san was correct, but she warned her not to make anymore outbursts in her class. The rest of the students whispered in their own little groups. When Takemono-san sat down, I slipped my hand under my desk and pretended to have picked it up and handed it to Takemono-san. She took the loose papers from my hands without having to feel apprehensive which seemed best on my part. But the entire time after I felt three pairs of eyes on the back of my head.

At the lunch bell everyone moved about the room. Some took out their own 'bentos' at their desks as the rest left to buy one from the cafe stand. Takemono-san got up and stretched out her arms. Her eyes lingered towards my 'bento' by accident, but she stopped to look. I turned to her and asked, "Is there something that you need, ...Takemono-san, wasn't it?"

"Huh?

"Uh u-nothing! Nope...just dozed off is all.."

"Alright."

Once I had begun eating she walked away. On a whim I turned to her and called out her name.

"I'm glad you were able to solve the problem..from this morning.."

"O-oh, yeah. Um, thanks...for helpin' me..I guess."

I smiled. I was at least happy to know that she was able to use my "help" from earlier to save herself, even if not recognizing me would be better on another hand. Takemono-san left in a hurry for lunch after that. I had some time to eat in peace with my favorite novel in hand to read. But as I finished there came a few girls with odd smiles plastered on their faces. They stopped in front of me and one said, "Neh, neh! It's Ryuko-san! You remember us, right?"

"Sorry, I don't believe I do."

"Aww, phooey, Ryuko-san! We were classmates before! We got along well, right?"

"Neh," another asked, "why don't we invite Ryuko-san to eat with us?"

"Oh, Ryuko-san! Please come with us!"

"I'm very sorry, but I have already-"

All of a sudden two of them grabby my arms and pulled me out of the classroom. They kept repeating, "Come on, Ryuko-san! It'll be fun!", just for the attention in the hallway. Everyone else was cheerful and bright here, but what they didn't know was that they had inherited a few students who did not fit that profile. These girls dragged me outside to one side of the building where no one was. They let go of me, somewhat forceful that it was enough to shove me against the wall. I turned around and asked, "Alright, you have me outside. Now what is it that you want?"

One of them stepped up.

"Neh, neh, the Ice Princess hasn't changed a bit. What a shame. She's just as cold as ever.."

I stood my ground as they stepped closer, crowding around me. It seemed as though the nickname never died after junior high, especially when these three folded their arms, stomped their feet as they called me, "Ice Princess", just to taunt me. The name stung me when I was a child, but now it was ridiculous. I attempted to walk away before they were to drive me mad.

One of them caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"Don't ignore us!"

The girl threw me back against the wall. I crumpled to the ground while they laughed a loud. Another took a bucket of water from the corner and exclaimed, "Here! Lemme cool you down, Princess!"

The cold water felt like pins and needles on my skin. I gasped as it poured all over my body from the top of my head. Pieces of soggy soil in the water sat on my shoulders, my hair, and my lap. From the way I looked I would've passed for a dog soaked from a swim in the river.

"Look who's the Pauper now!"

"Why did you that? I've never done a thing to you!" I exclaimed.

The girl threw the bucket at me, hitting the wall instead.

"Save it for someone who cares!

"You haven't been here a day and you're treating everyone like dirt. Leading that girl to the Teacher's Office, trying to embarrass Takemono-san with those notes.."

_Oh no! They did see it!_

"Enough is enough! I was sick of seeing your face in junior high, yucking it up with everyone and going behind their backs and correct them like you were high and almighty, and now you show up here? Why don't you just disappear?!"

"Aya, watch out! Four-Eyes' here!"

"Aww, shit..."

They ran away while another student came around the corner. The student called out to them as I tried to stand up.

" 'Chot-to! Ma-te-' _(Hold on. Wait.)_," he tried to shout back at them.

All three of them were already gone. I put my hand on the wall as I stepped up. The boy looked at me and asked, "Were you with them just now?"

"I can certainly say, " I replied, "that I am now and forevermore not associa-agh!"

My ankle gave out on me once I had stepped into the sunlight. They boy bent down to me at the same time I searched for my glasses that slipped off during the fall. I thought I had found them and put them on, but when I opened my eyes I came face to face with the other student. He stared at me through a thick, red frame of glasses and mesmerizing purple eyes, and his blue hair kept short of his face. His hand were gripped tight onto the ridges of my glasses as he grew red in his cheeks. He let go and stood up to bow at me.

" 'Sumimasen' _(I'm so sorry-formal)_! I didn't mean to-!"

"Oh, please excuse me! This is all my fault!"

I bowed back at him, to which caused an uncertainty of apologies towards each other. He stood tall, opening his mouth to speak, but stopped when he looked at me again.

Then the boy asked, "Did they...do that to you...?"

"Ah-um..."

Of course, it'd be the last thing I would do to confess something like that to a complete stranger. He noticed this and quickly apologized.

"Again, this predicament is completely my fault. I am very sorry."

"Lady Ryuko!"

At my side appeared Sebastian from what seemed to be thin air. I jumped back and exclaimed, "Sebastian? How did you appear so suddenly?"

"I haven't a clue to what you mean, Lady Ryuko. I am only at your side to escort you to school-Lady!"

"Sebastian?!"

"Your garments?! What has happened to you?"

"O-oh, well, you see.."

Goodness...what was I to explain to him? If there was any doubt in my words then Sebastian was sure to catch me in it. Then he would report this to grandmother...

"I was simply walking about the campus. I had heard that their floral program was extraordinary, and I searched the premises until I had come across here and suddenly tripped over that bucket over there. Silly me..."

"I see...Then we must call Shinju right away for another uniform. You might catch cold."

"I agree.."

Sebastian unbuttoned his coat for me and laid it onto my shoulders, but as Sebastian turned his back the boy bowed and said to me, " 'Gomen-nasai' _(I'm very sorry)_! I had no idea that you were from the Ryuko family!"

I gasped.

"Please do not say so out loud!"

The boy looked at me for an explanation. I had no choice but to tell him this in front of Sebastian.

"Please, will you promise not to breath a word of this to the class? If any of them were to know then everyone would treat me differently."

"A-umh.."

He looked down and promised. Sebastian studied him vigorously until he left. I asked the boy for his name on a whim as he turned to leave.

"Ryugazaki..Rei.."

"Then, Ryugazaki-san, thank you for protecting my secret. I hope we can get along this year."

" 'Hai' _(Yes)_."

When he left, I turned to Sebastian and suggested that we meet with Shinju.

"Lady Ryuko, wouldn't you think it wise for your peers to know who you are?"

"Well, "I told him, "that'll leave the fun out of it, wouldn't it? Can we keep that secret as well, Sebastian?"

"Very well.., m'lady."

For the rest of the day Sebastian stayed quiet even after we arrived home. Of course, Shinju was able to provide me with another uniform for the afternoon, and no one but the three knew of what had happened during lunch. Though both Shinju and Sebastian treated me a bit different, I had an instinct that Sebastian told her about my "mishap" when she asked how I had happened to trip and fall. The two of them keeping a close eye on me only made me feel uncomfortable.

When the last class ended I quickly said goodbye to Takemono-san and left. The girls from before began to hover closer to me, with which I fled out of the classroom before they could say something to me again. Sebastian met me outside next to the school gates, obviously having the car parked near for everyone to see. I quickly slid into the back seat and watched as the girls stomp their feet on the sidewalk. Not only them, but the boy from before turned his head towards the car. Ryugazaki Rei..our conversation in the garden suddenly popped into my head like a jack-in-the-box. He was hesitantly about to say something before I left with Sebastian earlier...I wondered what he was going to say.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Clean up on 6/20/15 (Weird how the date turned out today, right?) Oh my gosh, there was so much to clean up! At first I thought that the main character's name would be (first)Ryuko (last)Michiko, but then I liked the sound of Michiko as a first name better so I completely ignored this chapter to clean up for awhile. I hope it doesn't confuse you all when reading this before and after. _

_And when the butler addresses both the grandmother and granddaughter, it was hard for me to determine which would a Madame be and a Lady be. A Madame would obviously be for a women who may be older and is or was married, and a Lady someone like a young adult who hasn't married, so I had to fix that too. I hope I haven't screwed that up as well._

_*8/31/15 update. I really wanted to go back and fix up the first chapter to even out the speed of the story, and then I realized that there wasn't much of an introduction to Michiko and her group that would suffice for you guys. So I'm hoping that this tweak will make it better to read. _

_Also, did anybody catch the hints of different anime I threw in there? I know that the constant Black Butler* references will show up a lot, but as for any others...We'll see...:D_

_See you all in the next chapter! _


	2. An Interest In Swimming?

_A/N: This'll be the first author's note I've added into this story, or any of the five that I'm running so far for the Iwatobi series. I hope you can bear with me since I came back from an unexpected hiatus. There's more time for me now to come in every now and then to post chapters, and I hope you all reading are enjoying this story. It means so much to me that I get views and a few favorites from you all, and I always welcome constructive criticism or questions about the story. It goes a long way for me to hear back from you._

_And before I go, I'd just like to add that I'll be updating the other chapters of all the Iwatobi stories to add an author's note to give a little more detail about certain things like translating Japanese. The translation will always be italicized next to it, so I hope it doesn't irritate anyone when I do that. Otherwise it'll be the thoughts of the main character italicized. _

_As for Michiko and Rei, I'm really wanting to throw in some more fluff between them, but I try to find it in a way that it'd fit the story line of the anime closely (I'm just nit-picky like that..I guess...). I know that Rei is a serious person but can be thrown off guard with unexpected things while I'm making Michiko a girl who tries to balance herself in between two worlds and tries to do her best even if she screws up big time concerning social issues or courtesy in real life. Because she comes from aristocracy and yakuza backgrounds it can get complicated. What I really want is to give Rei a sense of different perspective with Michiko's life and how she handles it and to give Michiko a clear view of beauty from Rei. _

_I'll have to explain their relationship a little bit more later. But thank you again, and I hope you can bear with me. _

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!" An upperclassmen jeered.

" 'Gomen-na-sai' _(I'm sorry)_," I muttered.

_"We never apologize, Michiko, because it shows weakness!" what Father would say._

_"You must never apologize, Michiko. A Ryuko descendant never admits to fault because we never make any mistakes," my Grandmother would say._

_They all say that, but we're not perfect...I'm certainly far from it..._

I wished that I could follow my heart with those words. But whenever those chances came, I'd desert it by a guilty default.

That was just my personality, I guess. I was taught two different kinds of etiquette, had to live with one, sit confused about which one was the right and which was wrong, and then come up with the idea that I could ride the thin line of both and decide for myself how I could act. But when there are many varieties of people in the real world, it's hard to understand all of them and try to be myself when I didn't have a single clue to that. It was clear that I had no distinct feat about me other than I was a "rich girl". Someone who could be spoiled, and yet was as quiet as a mouse without a friend.

Being my own self without having to be passive in front of others was my next goal, besides talking to other students like myself and finding a club to join to please my grandmother. I was upset, but couldn't help that Takemono-san wasn't around to stay with her new acquaintances who followed me to my car or passed threatening notes to my desk frequently. The only thing best about the situation was that she wasn't on the sharp end of this blade like I was. She was a new student like me, but she didn't need something as troubling as this to make it worse for her new home life. I probably shouldn't have given her a note with my encouragement to make it seem as though I were trying to insult her intelligence, but what's done was done. I couldn't take it back.

Grandmother had made sure to keep Sebastian in my classes with me, most likely to monitor my progress and give word about club matter, but our butler was rarely inside the class for more than a minute without having to disappear after a certain something had caught his eye. At first I thought there was something outside causing him concern, a pin board hanging slanted-wise in the hall or a piece of litter outside of a garbage can, until someone in class pointed out ot the teacher a figure standing outside in the trees monitoring the school yard or even recently...throwing knives at another figure fighting back at him. Sebastian called it "taking care of a little problem" whenever I asked.

_At least I didn't have to make him swear to keep my bully issue a secret from Grandmother. Sebastian had a certain loophole in his agreements that Grandmother could use. That's how she usually knew of anything I wanted private, I thought while in class._

But after lunch that one day my desk went missing, and then returned quite quickly with a note written in both loose kanji and English cursive. That was my way of knowing that both Claude and Sebastian had discovered my issue. I knew for certain that if both of them were working together on something they'd keep it to themselves until they found another reason to fight each other.

A week of school had passed by, and Takemono-san stayed away more frequently. Grandmother wasn't pleased with me about my joining a club, and Sebastian couldn't help but leave to keep away some of Father's scouts to check on me. And in all that time I let myself be put down by my mood, my Grandmother's impatience, and the agitators.

All until today, at least.

I walked around a corner of the hallway to sneak up to the balcony. It was much comfortable in the sunlight and in silence than inside than I had thought, and was determined to stay there for lunch for the rest of the year. No one else was there to watch me turn-but I fell back when I collided into someone with flyers in their hands. The papers flew through the air in a heap of white and multi-colors while the two of us hurried to our feet to collect them. As I reached for a flyer, I heard the other person mumble to themselves about "rude ass" and "typical people", and so I bent over in apology and replied, "Gomen nasai! I'm very sorry!"

"Don't waste your bre-oh, Ryuko-san, wasn't it?"

I looked up to see Takemono-san holding her hand out to me. Her eyes wore bags underneath, and her entire appearance seemed to shout, "I didn't get enough sleep! Lemme nap in class!". I stared at her hand.

"The flyers...?"

"Oh, here..."

I handed them over in a fluster. She snatched them away and sighed.

"You might as well keep one since I'm handing these out to people. At least one person is eager to take one..."

She slipped me one of the flyers that had been tossed into the air and wrinkled in one of our hands. But I could perfectly read the logo, "Join the Iwatobi Swim CLub!" in red kanji.

"A swim club? Iwatobi High School has one?" I asked.

"Awhile ago. It disbanded, but we cleaned out the pool and are getting people together to make it official."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah,...if you wanna join, that'd be a relief to us."

"Me? You'd...you'd want me to join?"

She turned to me, and answered, "Why not? Doesn't really matter if you can or can't swim. I'm tryin' to teach that idiot over there-" she stuck her thumb out, pointing it to our classmate Hazuki-kun who happily asked people about the club, "-that he can't win a bet against me."

Takemono-san crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. I curiously looked to Hazuki-kun and back to Takemono-san. I was amazed that she could declare that so boldly when it sounded insulting to say that she was only recruiting members for personal gain and not for the club. _I wonder if she's said this to others to recruit them...maybe they didn't take it too well as I can imagine_, I thought.

"So, you wanna see the club? We get together after school today."

"Oh, I-uh-of c-"

"Oi! Takemono!"

The three from class glided through the hallway towards Takemono-san, their leader _ -san peering over at me as she flipped her hair to one side. Without a moment ot lose I spund around and walked in the opposite direction. I didn't have time to finish accepting her offer, but I could meet her group after school at the pool. Though I had no idea where it was.

_Maybe I should ask to meet her at the shoe lockers so she can lead me there?_

_No...What about finding a copy of the school map or something and find a way to sneak away from Sebastian and Claude, and the girls from before. If I could make an outline of how to get to the pool..I wouldn't need to bother Takemono-san with showing me the way._

I was planning on obtaining a map to make my own way, but as I left class at the end of the day Takemono-san approached me.

"Hey, Ryuko-san, are you going to the pool? I'll take you there!"

_I guess I'll go with the latter of it, then..._

"Oh, um, thank you, Takemono-san," I said with a curt bow.

Takemono-san grinned as she and I walked in and around the halls to the main entrance. We opened our shoe lockers on opposites sides from the other, expecting to grab our shoes and go, but I stopped before taking my pair. They seemed slightly heavier than I remembered, but then Takemono-san asked, "Ryuko-san, you comin'?"

I looked up at her.

"Hai! I'll be but a moment."

So I slipped my shoes on and was prepared to go. But then I closed my mouth and bit my lip as hard as I could. Something sharp and small dug into the soles of my feet. I saw a note inside my cubby, folding in half but sitting up straight with the words, "Here's something to match your 'tacky' attitude. This is the final warning."

_How did I not see that? ...What am I supposed to do now?_

Takemono-san was expecting me to go with her to the pool, and I couldn't come up with an excuse so soon...

I fought back tears, straightened up, and sucked it up for the next hour.

It wasn't as terrible for the first few minutes of walking, but the more I walked the more the tacks dug into the skin. By the time the two of us reached the pool I felt as though I were walking on glass.

_You can do this_, I kept telling myself, _You've taken enough ballet classes that you could balance your weight on the tips of your toes. And you've learned to walk in all kinds of shoes for Grandmother's parties. An hour with tacks in my feet will be nothing...compared to high heels..._

All I had to do was meet the group and settle a membership quickly. And who knew? Maybe I'd find something interesting with these people and make friends. It would be like the expression, "Hitting two birds with one stone."

"Yeah, so, I hafta' warn ya': Some of the boys are pretty weird," my classmate told me as she opened a locker room door for me.

" 'Hen'-'des-ka'? _(Weird?)_"

"You'll have to see it to believe it. After you," she answered, following behind me.

The familiar scent of chlorine filled my nostrils with the first step I took inside the old locker room. Small posters were hung from the salmon-colored wall, one of a boy band, a beach, and a new brand of nail polish. I marveled at the beach image. It perfectly captured a calm, sunny day like a painting would, but this was distinctly a photo instead of a collection of oil paint. I had the sudden urge to visit my art studio at home to paint another idea coming to my head.

"The pool's this way."

Takemono-san's voice snapped me back to the present and to the ever-growing pain in my feet. They throbbed as I turned and stepped outside to the poolside. The sunlight burned my eyes. I lifted my glasses up to wipe a tear from my eye as Takemono-san stomped up a few tiled-stairs and called out to her group, "Hey, Lolita-Boy, you owe me some moolah!"

"Eh? 'Nani-nani'? _(What is it? What is it?)_" a young boy's voice replied.

"I brought in a new recruit. Now pay up!"

"Hot dang! Nice job, Ella-chan!" an older girl excitedly said as I heard more footsteps towards the stairs.

"Yeah-Hey, Ryuko-san, you can come up now!"

I slowly opened my eyes as they adjusted to the light. More figures appeared by the staircase, and my heartbeat raced. Takemono-san waved her hand at me, motioning for me to step up, and so I walked up the stairs as best as I could without yelping at the tacks puncturing skin. I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying.

_Pretend that you're hosting a party for the ambassadors of Japan and you must present yourself to the ballroom. Block out the pain you feel and act as if you're gliding on air._

At the top step I lifted myself up and stood beside Takemono-san with my most stoic expression.

According the Grandmother, _A Lady of the Ryuko family must be the most perfect statue in the room. Speak when spoken to, listen with a blank expression, smile when it is necessary. The women are beautiful dolls, and the men are proud warriors._

Though I hated those words, I was stuck practicing them until they became a force of habit.

"Hello," I introduced myself, bowing politely," I am Ryuko Michiko. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh! Michi-chan from our class!" the "young boy" from earlier replied.

I nearly gasped when he used my first name, a nickname for that matter, when he had little knowledge of me. I smiled curtly to him as I bit the inside of my cheek. The stricter side of me wanted to crawl out and scold him, but the way he acknowledged everyone else by their first name seemed like a way he had of being friendly.

"C'mon, Nagisa-kun," the woman from before said to the blond-haired boy, "you shouldn't use her first name like you're already friends."

I looked at her. She was the one from the first day, the one I had helped to the teacher's office. Her sun-kissed brown hair was up in a ponytail, skin like a pretty peach color, and her eyes a green shade speckled with gold. The girl smiled with soft pink lips, the same kind of smile that my mother once had.

" '_Sorry about him, he-_' "

"Samantha, you switched to English," replied Takemono-san.

" 'Aww, shoot'!"

She cleared her throat and tried again, " 'Gomen ne. _(I'm sorry)_. 'Watashi-wa' _(I am)_-"

" '_You speak English so fluently_'," I stated, " '_Are you, by chance, a transfer student_'?"

_Oh no. I shouldn't have done that. That was just like showing off in front of strangers..._

"Wow, Ella-chan, you found a good one!"

This "Samantha"-san stared for a moment, but then smiled again as she marveled at me.

" '_You speak English, too, Ryuko-san_'?" Takemono-san asked in English.

" '_A-Ah, well...yes. I've learned it over the years_'."

It wasn't a complete lie but I didn't give them the full truth. I had no idea what they'd do if I told them that I had learned six different languages since I was eight years old. Anyone else outside of the aristocratic society would probably gawk at me in desbelief or think that I was lying.

" '_Amazing! Aww, but we're leaving little Misuzu outta it'_..."

Takemono-san's friend turned to the space beside her. Suddenly there was a shorter girl by her side with blue hair in twin tails and round blue eyes looking to the ground. Her cheeks flushed when she glanced at me. Then she twirled her finger through her hair and murmured, "H-hello...My name is Misuzu K-Kasumi..nice to meet you..."

Her friend wrapped an arm over her shoulder and asked, " '_Ain't she just the cutest_'?"

" Na-ni?" Misuzu-san squeaked.

"Oh, I just told Ryuko-san, 'Kawaii, desu-ne'_(She's cute, isn't she)_?"

"K-Kawaii...?"

While the other two were talking, I noticed other boys besides Hazuki-kun, a tall, friendly one with a bright smile and brown hair, a quiet one with indigo hair eyeing the pool whenever he wasn't addressed, and a meagerly red-haired boy who was a little too happy to be standing next to one of the girls. I then recalled that I had seen them ever-so often in the hallways during lunch.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun, you mentioned a name before," the taller boy said.

"Oh! I remember!"

The blond-haired boy pointed towards the lockers and replied, " 'Min-ea' _(Everybody)_! I found a group member before who we gotta recruit! He's at the track field!"

"Don't tell me that you're makin' somebody up just because you're a sore loser!"

"No, I'm serious! Follow me!"

He led the boys towards the exits, and soon the rest followed suit. I walked behind Takemono-san, panicking as to what I would do next. I thought it wouldn't be long before Sebastian would find me, but these few minutes felt like the longest he had been away from me. Then I remembered that he was busy with his cousin.

While walking to the track field, Samantha-san asked me, "So, Ryuko-san, what made you decide to check out the swim club?"

I answered, "Oh, I'd never had the chance to take up athletic swimming before. I was hoping to learn more about swimming through this."

"Oh, really? I'm so glad that you decided to take interest, then. It seems like not a lot of people want to join a swim team..."

I smiled politely even though I had the urge to scream. My feet were past the point of killing me. I was walking on smoldering hot barbed wire.

_Just stay calm, Michiko...stay...calm!_

"There he is! The one up next!"

Hazuki-kun pointed at the track team where a small group were lined up in front of a "catapulting" set. The boy he looked at was almost familiar by the color of his hair, his broad shoulders, and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He held a pole in both hands, head tilted downwards as if in thought, and stood still until he approached the set at a fast jog.

I didn't catch a glimpse of his face until he lifted himself into the air from the pole, cutting through the wind with his legs, arching his back. The way he moved made it obvious that he thought too much about how he would jump instead of doing so.

Then there came the moment while he flipped that he looked in our direction. The others gaped at his form, one of the boys mentioned that he could dive well with it, but I was taken back by surprise. Another student I had come to know was in the interest of the swim club. This gymnist was none other than Ryugazaki Rei!

And his eyes lingered in my direction. It happened so quickly that I almost assumed that it was my imagination, but after he landed, Ryugazaki-kun turned to me once again as if he were surprised as well. My heart beat frantically at the thought of him coming to our group to talk to us, but the pads of my feet also throbbed alongside my heart. That brought me back to reality as a far away voice called out my name.

"Lady Ryuko?"

"Yes?"

I found Sebastian standing on my left. He bowed and said, "Pardon my absence, m'lady, but the car has arrived. Would you care to give your farewell to your classmates before we leave?"

" 'Ar-e' _(Huh?)_?" Ryuko-san, who're you talkin' to?"

_Oh goodness..._

I spun around, seeing all of my classmates staring at Sebastian's butler suit.

"Please, excuse me," I said as I tried to think of an excuse to give, "my...uncle has come, to, er, pick me up. I-I live outside of town. I'm very sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, Takemono-san! 'Min-ea'."

Before anyone could say anything, I walked away with Sebastian at my side. He easily stepped ahead of me to open the car door, but I stopped in front of it, unable to control my legs. They shook in tremors as I dug my fingernails into my skirt, tears coming to my eyes.

"Sebastian..." I heard myself whimper.

Suddenly he swooped me off my feet and into his arms. He sat us in the car, telling the chauffeur to drive away. I flipped over and sat in the seat next to Sebastian. My hands shook as I took hold of one shoe and pulled my foot out.

To my dismay, the tacks in my feet were stuck in my foot with only the blunt ends visible.

"Lady Ryuko!"

Sebastian took hold of my hand holding the shoe.

"What is the meaning is this, m'lady?"

"N-nothing, Sebastian..." I lied.

"This nothing will go right to your Grandmother, and she will ask you if it truly nothing herself."

"Sebastian, please don't tell her!" I begged, "It's just some students who misunderstand me. I can fix this myself!"

"Who are these students? The ones from before?"

"No, it's not them. T-I can handle this myself, Sebastian. So, please..."

He let go of my wrist, hesitant to say, "Very well,...m'lady..."

"Thank you..."

I took out the other foot in the other shoe, yanked all of the tacks out of my feet, and slid back into my shoes before we arrived back home. Sebastian was silent for the rest of the night, unable to look me in the eye. Shinju was unaware of what had happened until she took notice of my feet after my bath. I cleaned the blood and socks as much as I could, but I couldn't walk properly on both feet without having to tiptoe like wearing small heels. She thought the wounds were pock marks. I had to stop her in between taking my temperature to assure her that I didn't have Chicken Pox or a fever, and made up the excuse that I must have stepped on something earlier, playing dumb to anything else she asked.

While half-asleep late into the night I tossed from one side to the other. My mind was running around too many thoughts concerning the day before. I was terrified of being attacked by the girls in class, and of upsetting the people I care about. I didn't want to believe that it was bullying, but tacks in shoes were beyond teasing me.

Then there were my grades, Sebastian and Claude at school, Takemono and the swim club, and Ryugazaki-kun at the track. But I couldn't stop thinking about any of them. There were so many questions and so little to answer...

A day had passed with few words to say to Takemono-san. I was also embarrassed to have Sebastian appear more often in the hallways or in class. The other classmates were getting used to him there by now, give or take when the girls in the back stared at him menacingly or whispering to each other while glaring at me.

Takemono-san was more preoccupied with her club members who she disappeared with during lunch which put me at a disadvantage to mention anything to her about joining the club. When Sebastian left me for a few minutes, I'd have my lunch taken off of my desk and thrown to the floor or a book in my bag turning up to have a page or two missing or scribbled over. They were minor compared to the day before so I didn't take it any more threatening than that.

Grandmother did warn me that night that I shouldn't take things too lightly with my academics. She was more concerned about my extracurricular and balancing my home lessons with her for an upcoming dinner party she was preparing for. I came up with a quick lie and told her that I was going to sign up with the swim team.

"Swimming...athletic swimming?" she asked with one eyebrow raised to her forehead.

"Yes, Grandmother. It was the only club I hadn't had any experience with."

She put her chopsticks onto her bowl, keeping her eyes on me.

"Have you filled in a club form then?"

"N-not yet. They said they'd have an extra copy of a club form ready tomorrow."

"Hmmm...athletic swimming."

She held her head down in thought for a few moments. My heart pounded as she was silent. I feared that I was going to get caught in my lie. That she'd punish me for lying and having not done as she asked me to do.

But she cackled to herself, then said, "I'll be damned if I haven't presented the hardest-working Ryuko I could bring up. You might even surpass your mother."

She then continued, "But don't disappoint me-" she pointed her finger,"-or shame isn't the only thing that will make you regret it."

"Yes, Grandmother."

I was on thin ice at that point. I'd need to catch Takemono-san or one of the swim team members the next day and ask to join their club before the end of the day. Otherwise I'd have to keep lying to Grandmother...

"Takemono-san?"

I found her by the shoe cubbies the next morning, groggy with sleep and scowling at the shoes she tried to take off.

"Oh...Ryuko-san...wazzup?"

" 'An-o', would you mind...if I joined your club today?"

Her head lifted up and her eyes shot out of the large bags under them.

"Say that again?"

"Umm...'that again'?"

"N-no! You said what about the club?"

"I-I would like to join the swimming club."

She slammed the cubby door closed.

"Seriously?"

"I am serious."

She grinned wildly at me then took me by the shoulders.

"Do you realize what this means?"

"I-I actually don't-"

"This means that you have saved me from social embarrassment!"

"What?"

Takemono-san and I walked to our classroom with her nearly hugging my hip the entire time. For some reason she acted as though there were no courtesy in keeping distance, and the others in the hallway did seem to mind. As well as the girls in the back of class who started shooting spit balls at my head. They made it clear that they had heard that I was walking around with Takemono-san like close friends.

I was able to avoid them outside of class by the afternoon. Takemono-san waved goodbye to them by the end of day, oblivious to the scowls that were directed to me, then lead the way to the school entrance. The swimming club met in front of the gates, but I didn't know why until Takemono-san told me, "Oh, uh, I forgot to mention that we have a joint with another school. Could you possibly be able to come with us today?"

"A joint practice?"

I wanted to join for the sake of doing something different, but Grandmother would've had a fit. And I had no swimsuit prepared.

"Excuse me, m'lady, but had I overheard a problem in your activities for today?"

Takemono-san jumped back in surprise when Sebastian joined the conversation. Apparently I was the only one to sense him coming...

"Oh, Sebastian!

"Do you..perhaps have something available? And if Grandmother were to know that I came home later than usual?"

"Ah, not to worry. I'll make sure to tend to those matters, and will have the chauffeur come to the entrance."

"A-Actually...would it be alright if I took the train with the group?"

"The..train, m'lady?"

"Yes. It'd make a nice story to bring to the table with Grandmother or Father."

He replied, "A-Ah, I see...Very well, m'lady..I shall accompany you and your entourage."

"But I thought you would have to drive home?"

I winked twice at him, our little signal to "cover" each other while we were busy. He understood, excusing himself to the car, and left me with the group after learning that the practice would be at Samezuka Academy.

Takemono-san looked at me and asked, "Was that a butler?"

"Butler? Er..."

Hazuki-kun interrupted the rest of us while tugging along another person to us. My heart raced to see Ryugazaki-kun with our classmate. He and I hadn't said a word since the first day, and I didn't want to make a fool of either of us at that point.

With everyone together we left to go to the train station and sat in a cart for almost a half-hour. The girls made small talk about today's weather on one row of seats as the boys sat on the opposite half talking about swimming. I didn't feel that I could make any comment to the girl's conversation so I politely smiled and listened.

Samantha-san made an attempt to bring up my familiarity of sports other than swimming, to which I told the others that I knew of volleyball and synchronized swimming even if there were more on my list than those. And I guess they were satisfied with just that. We didn't have much time to discuss only me.

Sebastian met us at the front gate of Samezuka, a bag in hand with a swimsuit and goggles. He handed it off to me at the gates with a courteous smile spread across his lips.

"If you need me, m'lady, I will be just outside the gates."

"Aren't you allowed inside, Sebastian?"

"It seems not, but not to worry. All is well for you."

Whatever that meant, he stayed behind as the rest of us met the male captain of the Samezuka team at the gate who led us to the natatorium. He looked at all of the girls that walked by him, seeming to slip out of a stern personality and into a deviant one. His eyebrows were furrowed like he were lost in thought, although it was hardly noticeable by the time he held the natatorium doors for all of us. Kou-san was the last to enter, and so the captain used that to say something.

"Neh, Kou-san, you brought a lovely bunch with you today! But you are the most-"

"Thank you for holding the door, Mikoshiba-san."

"Eh...?"

The inside of the natatorium was open-spaced and a bit humid. A group of people, boys and girls, were standing by for their captain. With out team he walked up to them and told the underclassmen to stay. Another girl, wearing a whistle around her neck and light red hair in a bun came to us and asked the captain, "I hope we didn't have a hard time showing them to the pool, neh, Mikoshiba-kun?"

"It wasn't hard, no-"

"Then I won't need to ask if you've been chatting with the girls. Good job."

" 'Nan-de'?" he sighed, "You're treating me as if I weren't serious about the team."

"Simply checking, Miko-kun."

He sputtered for words, embarrassed that she used a nickname, but found no other alternative than to call out for his team.

"So," she said, turning to us, "who here is the captain for the boys' team and girls' team?"

Tachibana-kun and Mueller-san (both who I had learned a proper address for in the train) stepped up and bowed politely. The boys dispersed from the group with the Samezuka boys, leaving the girls to our own discussion.

" 'Mueller-san', 'hai'?"

" 'Hai'."

"How's it going with the girls' team so far, if I may ask?"

"Well, we recently cleaned the pool and gained just one new member. There hasn't been a lot of practice, to be honest."

"Ah, I understand. Our team was recently formed as well. But it's good to know where to start with training with this time trail today."

"Exactly."

The boys came back from the locker rooms in swimsuits first before the girls. I avoided looking at any of them afraid to blush and look humiliating. I knew that my Grandmother would be upset if she knew that this was a co-ed practice, and Father would send more men to watch over me at school. This was practically the one thing they would ever be able to agree upon.

I silently prayed that Claude hadn't snuck inside.

"Alright, girls," Mueller-san said after we changed into swim suits, "Let's go watch the guys and do our best. Kou, I need you to not drool and stare at the guys."

"I don't drool."

"No, but you definitely stare. I already have one pervert as a manager to babysit. So silently marvel at them o-"

" 'Nii-chan'!"

Kou-san ignored our captain and ran towards another boy with a similar hair color. Mueller-san grumbled to herself about something before ushering the rest of us closer to the pool. The Samezuka girls formed around us as well, making it seem a bit too close for all of us to move around in. A girl from the other team with sakura pink hair bumped shoulders with me as we watched the practice begin. She had a slim figure and sharp blue eyes that cut through me like a knife. I quickly apologized.

Before she opened her mouth, Misuzu-senpai stared blankly at her and softly murmured, "Na..na..mi?"

The other girl gaped at her.

"Kasumi?"

It felt inappropriate of me to stay close to them as they started talking, and so I moved towards Takemono-san by the edge of the pool. She watched closely as Hazuki-kun walked to the diving board. Ryugazaki-kun came back from the locker room with a "speed-o" suit that he had to borrow from the other team.

Ryugazaki-kun swimming? Didn't he say that he'd only come if he wasn't to swim?

But Takemono-san wasn't thinking the same thought. The look on her face was saying "What the heck is Hazuki-kun gonna pull this time?".

She and I had almost met eye and eye with each other. I turned away before I would have to stutter an apology. Takemono-san folded her arms under her chest, pouting her lip at Hazuki-kun about to dive. Tachibana-kun stayed under the diving board while his teammate dove, making a perfect form. Takemono-san scowled at him, and I followed Tachibana-kun with my eyes to the side wall where Ryugazaki-kun leaned against it slightly frowning. He jumped after hearing his name being called next.

Something about him didn't seem right, almost like he were nervous, until he stood on top of the diving board muttering equations to himself. I could read his lips moving from far away, and he acted calm and poised like he were on the track.

The whistle blew.

He dove off with the rest of the boys with great form.

And he belly-flopped into the water.

The whole room stayed still after a few seconds. We all waited for him to reappear. But he didn't.

"Did he-?"

"Is he coming back up?" some of the other girls whispered.

The boys stared while our captains called out to each other. One of our team members named Nanase-kun jumped in to save him. As he dove in, I took a step forward asking Takemono-san, "Will Ryugaz-agh!"

I stepped in a puddle of water close to the edge, taking a wrong step, and fell right over. Someone tugged on my arm to save me but ended up falling in with me.

The water was cold, but refreshing surprisingly. I couldn't make out the figure next to me in the water, but when we surfaced I saw that it was Takemono-san who had tried to help me.

"Hey, you two alright?" Mueller-san asked.

"We're good, Sam. My knee just hurts like hell when I hit it," Takemono-san waved off.

"Ryuko-san?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you."

I followed Takemono-san out of the pool as the other girls surrounded us either trying to get a closer look at us or call for one of them to get a mop. The only one who approached us was Misuzu-san with two towels for us that we had packed away in our separate bags.

We were told to sit out by the wall until our turn at the board, but I felt uncomfortable that I was seated right next to Ryugazaki-kun when we were half-naked in swimsuits. Oh, if Sebastian or Claude were here...the horror...

Ryugazaki-kun didn't seem to mind us being seat together. It was him on my left and Takemono-san on my right. Both of them I felt that I needed to give them my apology many times on my knees.

"Hey, Ryuko-san, your glasses are crooked," Takemono-san pointed out.

"O-oh,...thank you..." I muttered, taking them off.

I wiped them clean of water and smudges before putting them back on. When I did she laughed and added, "Y'know you're supposed to put on some goggles instead glasses, right?"

I realized that blunder...and quietly sat back against the cool tiles of the wall.

Takemono-san giggled into her hand, and then started laughing out loud, holding her sides and tears forming in her eyes.

"Takemono-san, are you alright?"

She stopped, then flicked away those tears.

"Y'know, I never knew what to make of you since we started school, but now it just seems like you are just a magnet for bad luck. Oh my God..."

She laughed again, this time softer as she leaned her head back. I would've taken that as an insult if she hadn't added, "Well, I guess I'm just laughing the pain anyway. You're a pretty funny person, Ryuko-san. Actually we both were pretty funny, falling in and all. I probably looked stupid when I fell in. But your face!"

Takemono-san smiled, holding back a faint chuckle.

Seeing her do so made me feel more cheery about our falling into the pool. I didn't think of what it would be like, making a fool of myself and laughing about it later. It wasn't part of my personality, but the sudden change made me utterly giddy on the inside. And then I found myself laughing along with her.

I had found it so amusing that I was holding my sides to keep from hurting my ribs. I leaned to my left-accidentally touching my cheek to Ryugazaki-kun's shoulder.

We both turned to each other, be-wilderness in our faces.

"U-uh...I-I-I'm very sorry, Ryugazaki-kun!" I apologized.

"O-oh! I-It-I-"

At the same time we bowed our heads in apology. My glasses slid off and landed on the floor to make it even more humiliating. He issued another apology as he picked them up for me, which I thanked him, saying another apology, and took them from him.

Our fingers brushed the other.

" 'E-Eto'...Excuse me...for that..I'm very sorry," I said in a hushed voice.

He shut his mouth, frozen like a statue, and turned away from me. I felt it best to stop talking even though I had the impression that he were upset with me. If he were, I could never find enough apologies to give him.

"Oh, hey, Ryuko-san, look at Fins over there!" Takemono-san said.

"Fins...?"

It was, in fact, Nanase-kun about to swim when he placed his goggles on and braced himself over the board. At the sound of the whistle, he dove.

Ryugazaki-kun stood up to watch him. I opened my mouth but couldn't say a thing.

Nanase-kun's dive was truly a sight to see, but what made it even more incredible was his spirit of swimming through the water like he were one with it. His arms lifted over and under, making a trail through the water like he were splitting it a apart.

" 'Ki-rei' _(Beautiful)_," I breathed.

I felt as though I had enough courage and inspiration for this team to do as Nanase-kun could after seeing him swim. My heart skipped a beat as I watched.

"Looks like everyone was right. He is incredible. But he looks too happy in there like a puppy with a bone to chew," sighed my classmate, snorting at the end.

I smiled slightly at her when she nudged my arm softly with her elbow, even if it wasn't as good of a time to make a joke about Nanase-kun.

Ryugazaki-kun mentioned Nanase-kun's practice to the other team members as Mueller-san and Kou-san talked to Takemono-san and me. Misuzu-san stepped onto the diving board closest to us, the sakura-haired girl on her other side, as we watched them get ready.

I had a notion in my head that if she took note of Nanase-kun's performance, then she would be just as great.

But I asked for too much.

"Misuzu-san!"

"Kasumi!"


	3. The Bonds That Tugged

Chapter Three:

Standing on the edge of my feet I tried to catch a glimpse of my upperclassman diving into the pool. Everyone in our group crowded together, the same frightened expressions as mine etched on their face when Misuzu-san jumped. A few of us called out to her but to no avail did she listen.

_She knows how to swim..., _I thought, _but she's...she's not doing so well to keep her head above the water...Should someone try to help her?_

I couldn't stand to watch her suffer after so long. She tried and tried as much as she could to swing her arms and turn her head ever so often to catch a breath, but it wasn't even properly done. It was as if she were in a hurry to get out of the pool...like it were going to swallow her if she didn't. Her legs were slower than her arms, making _dunking _sounds as she paddled. At the turn she was able to steady herself, but failed to match the others in their somersaults underwater. Her eyes flickered to her left, catching other swimmers taking lead, and then she began to swim faster. At least...she tried to...I wanted to shield my eyes, but it would have been more insulting than anything...

"C'mon, Kasumi," mumbled Takemono-san.

She and Mueller-san quietly cheered her on as the boys watched in silence. From the other side of the pool I could barely hear the utter of worried whispers and muffled laughter. I couldn't imagine how it looked amusing to see a small girl struggling to swim, much less than worrying that they were either afraid for her or of her swimming technique. We could only hope that it wouldn't ruin our reputation with Samezuka enough to keep us from being invited again.

"Hey, look! Kasumi-chan made it!" Nagisa exclaimed.

She may have been the last one to make it to the finishing point, but all of us were relieved to see her succeed. As she meekly climbed otu of the pool, Mueller-san waved to the captains opposite from her, signaling that everything was alright, and approached Misuzu-san with Takemono-san and I.

"You did good, Kasumi-chan," praised Mueller-san, "but are your legs okay? Did you get a cramp?"

"I-I'm quite...alright..." my senior answered airily.

"Okay. Well, let's get you a seat. You're lookin' a little pale."

"O-Okay..."

Misuzu-san wobbled on her feet while following our captain. Takemono-san and I walked side by side eyeing our teammate with caution. Though she may have acted strong but it was transparent that she was a fragile girl pale with anxiety, a quivering gentle smile masking her emotion, and bony, shaking limbs that couldn't stay still. The only ones to adhere to her failing act were Takemono-san, Matsuoka-san, our captains, and Hazuki-kun. Both Ryugazaki-san and Nanase-senpai gulped the appall of her ungraceful swimming quickly before she could notice. Our unnamed manager was elsewhere, doing anything but managerial work.

After Misuzu-san our female captain went to the diving board next. At the whistle she high-dived with the poise of an Olympian athlete, catching the eye of a few of our members and the Samezuka captains. By her movement I could tell that her arms were the strongest limbs; her legs gave an added boost to her speed, but her figure never showed her power or stamina. Hazuki-kun praised her for her talent after she finished with the best time. Tachibana-senpai smiled and did the same. In return she blushed and replied, "Aww, that's nothin'.

"C'mon, Ella, let's see what you can do."

"Hmph, I'll beat your record easily!"

"You sure about that?"

"Just you watch me!" she declared competitively.

Though Takemono-san was behind by two seconds, she did exceptionally well for a beginner. Her strength was in her arms, less than Mueller-san, but was slower with her legs. For her time I would've claimed her to be a novice, even if her attitude proved otherwise.

"Aww, damn it!" she huffed after checking her time.

"Maybe next time, sport," teased Mueller-san.

"Don't shove it in my face, twat," Takemono-san hissed under her breath.

"Alrighty, how 'bout you give it a try, Ryuko-san?" Mueller-san offered.

"I'll give it my best."

"That's the spirit!"

With my team, Hazuki-kun cheered for me as I walked to the board. My heart skipped a beat in excitement, which put me in a nervous bind to do well by the others. I was almost sure it would build up too quickly, the anxious quell, but when the whistle blew, my body snapped into a different state. I'd only ever felt it a few times in the past, all particularly sports-like events where pressure was assured. When I'd line alongside the other competitors at the start point, it began with a flutter, almost similar to "butterflies in the stomach". I didn't think of anything else but where my legs would take me and where the finish line was.

As soon as my fingertips slipped into the water, I sensed the same rush of icy water from my accident before-hand spread over me, creating goosebumps that tingled on my skin. It was almost like a breath of fresh air, entering the water, when someone would open a window to let a cool breeze in and they'd take a large gasp of it into their lungs. It was crisp and chilled the nostrils, the lungs, the throat, and the head. Those kinds of moments-I loved them.

From fingers to arms and then to the body, I began with a fluid kick, launching myself out with the rest of the swimmers. One right after the other, it went into a pattern of kick, opposite swing, opposite kick, swing,arms and legs working separately from opposing ends. Perhaps there was a better strategy, but it did me enough justice as the others had their own suitable methods. I noticed before I had to swim back that I was amongst the lead swimmers, catching one good look as I turned my head, swinging the opposite arm and caught my breath. When I swum under, flipping upside-down, then right side-up, I made the mistake of propelling myself with both feet. The force left an aching throb of what was left of the "shoe incident", as well as slowing me down to fourth place. Quickly I set out to make up for that loss, swinging my arms and kicking my legs faster, yet smoothly. I recalled my swim instructor long ago give me a lecture about the force I should use with my limbs in the water.

"_Calm waters will be the easiest for this to apply to, but during a storm or a tide caving in will always push you back. Your arms and legs should move with smooth and long strokes, just like the water. Just imagine yourself as part of it. Let it become part of you as you swim to your goal."_

Their lecture made all the difference for me, that moment served as proof when I made it to the second-best time. I was able to release all of the tension in my body and pretend that the stress up above was a dream, that I was nothing but water...it became second-nature to me like drawing or painting.

As I emerged from the water after finishing, I came face-to-face with my team captain, squatting down and a towel draped over her shoulders. She extended her hand to me, smile in the midst of spreading across her lips. I returned the same courtesy, reached above and grasped her dry, warm hand. One could call it obvious that I would happen to feel an emotional stirring in me, one that had me catch the oxygen in my lungs and think, _This is my true calling. I want to swim with these people as my teammates. This is where I can truly find myself. _The scenario of it all sounded a lot like a fictional story filled with teenage angst and tear-jerking moments...I think I could accept that. It would be a romantic, poetic set-up for someone like me.

"As graceful as a swan, yet fast like Nanase-kun. All that and you almost came in first place! Very impressive!" said my captain as she pulled me out. I used the ledge to push myself up and crouched on my knees once my feet met damp tiles.

"Thank you, Mueller-senpai. But I'm afraid I haven't bested your time, or performed much like you."

"You say that, but times like yours are much needed for our team," she replied with a smile that required a playful scrunch of the nose.

I had a feeling she wouldn't be the one to say something upfront, but it was obvious that she was asking for me to officially join their team. And with the way I was feeling, I wouldn't want to decline.

From the corner of my eye I spotted the same rose-haired girl that I fell into talk to her team captain with a stern look in her eye. The captain shrugged her shook her head slightly and then said something inaudible. Misuzu-san's friend turned white, bowed her head politely, and walked to the locker room.

_Was she not happy with her time? _I asked myself.

It was also odd that Misuzu-san hadn't stopped again to say goodbye. The rest of the time with her was spent discussing practice along with our other teammates, unchanging (without the harassment of our male manager), and thanking the Samezuka teams for having us. My senpai had very little to speak of, especially so around Nanase-san. Although, I would have been just as nervous when he stared at me from afar with an eerie, blank look. I never would have made him out to be someone who held a grudge, or for little to no reason at all. The only connection to that would have been his visual dismay over her performance in the water from earlier.

Again, little to no reason for something to be upset about. But, I hadn't known for him for an entire day. It wasn't right for me to assume anything of him.

A final farewell of Iwatobi and Samezuka teams left our group to leave the school premises while there was light. Everyone discussed how long the train would be before it arrived. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't join them as my ride was waiting for me behind the gate. Sebastian stood perfectly still watching the others before fixating his gaze on me.

"I'm sorry," I announced to the group, "I'm afraid I can't ride the train with you."

"Don't worry about it," said Takemono-san, "we'll see you later."

"Sad to see you leave so soon, but there's always school tomorrow," added Mueller-san.

Hazuki-kun suggested I talk to him first thing in the morning, Tachibana-senpai and Matsuoka-san wishing my goodnight, and the others nodding quietly as I parted. Most of them had polite smiles on their faces, but with the exception of Nanase-senpai and Ryugazaki-san...

When he and I met eye and eye, I recalled our last awkward encounter. My cheek touched his bare shoulder...and his fingers nearly entwined with mine...

I managed to walk away with a curt bow and a faint smile to the rest before he could see my face flush in embarrassment. Thinking about that...it was unnerving. And somewhat dirty. I was never the type of person to do so, and I had no intention to change because of that...temptation.

"How did your joint-practice turn out, M'lady?" asked Sebastian at the car.

"It was...interesting...to say the least."

He opened the door for me without another word, not until he and I were sitting in the large backseat as the chauffeur drove home. I would've been surprised if he hadn't said anything. Sebastian wasn't the prying type, although, there would always be an exception if it were for Grandmother.

"This practice...it wasn't as...*ahem*...'co-ed' get-together, was it?"

"No, not exactly."

"It was not co-educational, and yet...?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing..." I tried to dissuade him.

"Very well, m'lady. I am quite content to hear that it was both enlightening and pleasurable for you. Madame Ryuko should be as well."

That could've been a hint from him that my dinner with my grandmother was where I'd have to discuss in detail of what had happened, but I didn't think to feel worried about it. Grandmother was as silent as ever at the other end of the table,, glancing at her chopsticks with an unamused manner. I kept to myself while thinking about how the chefs had cooked our meal.

I then remembered that as a child I asked for simple foods like onigiri or curry. I was a bit spoiled by my father and his household when I spent more time at home. My father put an apron on in secret of his men to help me form the triangle shapes of the plum onigiri and wrap seaweed on them. We made enough for everyone to enjoy, and I was the one to obtain the most praise. It was different to see my father more serious than he was back then, and more so now that I was living with my Grandmother. I felt more at home with him, but I always played hide-and-seek with some of the men and learned how to wear a tie around my head like a few had done while slurring their words. They were immediately scolded for teaching me such things.

But, as time went on, I believe my grandmother became more aware of the situation and eventually cut me off from my father even more. I was lucky now to see him before going to school, or occasionally on a weekend. When I lived with her, I was strictly kept to studying and held to a diet. No one was allowed to make onigiri or curry with me...

"Tell me, Michiko," Grandmother asked as she left her empty plate to be dealt with by a maid, breaking me from my thoughts, "are you improving at all in your academics?"

"My studies have not shifted from the top ten grades in my class."

"Hmm...and your club status?"

Thinking of how to use my words, I answered as best I could, "I've taken interest in the club. It seems that there's much to offer in both sport and social affairs."

"There's nothing to gain in social activities with their class," she dismissed quickly. "However, Sebastian informed me of a 'joint-practice' that took place this afternoon. Enlighten me on the subject."

"It was a gathering that was held at a neighboring school called Samezuka Academy. The male and female captain were holding a time trial for beginning practice, and I achieved one of the shortest times among our group."

Grandmother snapped her attention to me while she was observing a maid take her dishes.

" 'Male and female captain'? This wouldn't happen to be a co-educational practice, was it?" she said in a low tone.

"The practices were held separately from each other."

"Hmm..."

_It is true. They were held separately...but in the same room..._

"You know how I feel about such things. A man and woman should not see each other in such fashion. It would only cause trouble, as it is now happening in those infested buildings called public schools."

_Grandmother doesn't approve of it because of how much society has changed, even if it is minimal. There are some youth who have abandoned tradition altogether or have eloped in other ways. Though, it isn't like other cultures. Because this is high-class upbringing, things such as marriage and...ahem...more personal topics are used to the advantages of money and the family name. I have yet to understand it all, but I feel as though I could agree with it. I couldn't imagine myself in any other way since I'm not that popular among boys, _I summed up in my head.

"Hai..." I answered casually.

* * *

><p>The next morning started like any other. I woke up, begged Shinju to let me dress myself, cleaned my face in the bathroom, had lingual warm-ups with Sebastian, breakfast with Grandmother, then a short visit with Father as I headed to school. As usual, the entire house greeted Sebastian and me at the entrance with, "Good morning, Michiko-sama!".<p>

Father stood at the foot of the stairs. His bulk arms folded across his chest and his hard, menacing face looked upon me with just a glimmer of pride. Unlike the last visit, I knew that he was determined to hold back any "manly tears" in front of his men. The others, however, weren't as keen when it came to my visits.

"Michiko!" Father bellowed as I stood before him, making sure the entire courtyard could hear him.

"Hai!" I answered, loud and clear like a pupil to their teacher.

"How goes your studies?"

"Straight-A student, as always!"

He nodded his head, making an appraising, grunting noise in the process.

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"No...not yet."

"Very well..."

It was a bitter aftertaste to leave the conversation as it was. To make up for it, I dared myself to converse more with Father, smiling and asking, "How are you doing, Father?"

"Well."

"Have you been drinking your herbal tea? I hear it'll be a terrible hay fever season."

"Not to worry, Michiko. I'll be fine against the odds. I am healthy and well."

"Mm, okay," I agreed, "I guess I just worry because Mother's not here...to do so..."

The tension between us become tangible after I realized what I had said. Mother's death...was still fresh in our minds after so many years...

Father huffed through his nose with his brows creasing slightly, the other men close by watching us with worried expressions.

"Michiko."

"Hai?"

"Your mother cared for everyone she knew. She was kind, thoughtful...she'd be proud to see her daughter grow up that way."

Though some parents may not say such things, or put thought into action, I supposed that Father strived to be in-between the lines. He was a silent man with few words, but when it came to family he was comfortable with being verbal. And it meant a lot to me to hear him encourage me like that.

"Master..." some of his men whimpered with tearful eyes.

"Shut it! We're not weak little children! Act like men!"

"Hai!"

I smiled at the entire court who stood straight, heads high, sniffling back any sign of chalant behavior. Sebastian took the open opportunity to remind me that I was running out of time to get to school. While it was...exciting to visit Father in the morning, I was used to making it a habit to appear on time for class, and I wasn't prepared to see myself break that any time soon. So I took my leave shortly after saying goodbye to Father and his court.

_I hope that I can live up to my mother's image, _I wondered as I looked back at my father's house.

Sebastian seemed to have read my mind while he held the car door open for me.

"If I may comment," he replied, "I believe that your father's words were as true as the sky is blue. You are much like your mother in many ways. There is no doubt about that."

He and I exchanged smiles before I sat down in my seat.

For that moment it was all I needed to hear to start my day with a hopeful note.

* * *

><p>At lunch, I walked alone through the hallways and outdoors with my club application form tucked away in my pocket. I hadn't been able to turn it in before, and I was glad that the girls from my homeroom hadn't seized the opportunity to ruin my chance. And Sebastian was somewhere close by, attending to matters that seemed to be too distracting for him. I was just happy that there was no one to disturb me from achieving my goal.<p>

I expected to see the whole team by the pool, but instead Mueller-san, Tachibana-senpai, and Nanase-senpai gathered in a circle talking about something I couldn't quite catch while their supervisor sat on a poolside chair. Takemono-san was oddly nowhere around even though she asked me to meet her by the pool. Then again, she did leave in a hurry to "buy bread before 'chibi-snot' could beat her there", as she put it.

"Oh, Ryuko-san," Tachibana-senpai greeted as he noticed me standing by the stairs.

"Good afternoon," I responded.

Mueller-san strode towards me with a friendly wave asking, "What can I do for you?"

"Mueller-san, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to officially hand in my club application form."

"Oh! Does this mean you're interested in...?"

"Hai."

"Thank you so much! We will be very happy to have you!" she said with a beaming smile.

I gave her the same courtesy and watched as she passed it off to the supervisor. Tachibana-senpai addressed his other teammates saying how relieving it was to have enough members for the girls' team to "keep the club alive".

"Yeah, but that Ryugazaki guy was your last hope for keeping your team from disbanding or something, wasn't he?" asked Mueller-san as she approached us.

"Ah,...I guess. It isn't necessarily going to disband us as it is putting our team in a bind. We can't collect money to train somewhere or go to competitions if we don't have the minimum members...But it's all up to him to want to join."

_They'll be disbanded if they don't have enough members? And the boys' team is relying on Ryugazaki-san?_

While the conversation continued the other half of the club came in with cafeteria food in their hands, Takemono-san heatedly remarking something to Hazuki-kun who replied cheerfully and our shorter senpai walking beside them glancing at her shoes.

I turned towards them hoping to make friendly chat, but Takemono-san cut me short of it to tell me, "Hey, Ryuko-san, your friends from homeroom are here to see you."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, Chiyo Aya and the others. It's cool to see that you know them, too."

"Ah,...mm..."

She stuck her thumb towards the locker rooms, motioning for me to go see them. I gulped back the anxious acid crawling up my throat and summoned whatever courage I had to go outside and confront them.

Waving goodbye to the team, I set out towards the lockers and out to the schoolyard where the three classmates waited, arms folded and scowls fresh on their face. I stopped a few from Chiyo-san, forming a collected and calm demeanor as I was taught.

"So," Chiyo-san spat, "what makes you so cocky as to go behind our backs and get friendly with Takemono and upperclassmen?"

"I have my own reasons."

"Look who's got balls! Ice Princess!"

Her two lackeys give snide chuckles. Chiyo-san jeered as she continued, "But it doesn't get you anywhere to be the hero. Now why don't you do them a favor and quit the club before you tick us off? It's bad enough that we have to deal with you, much less anyone else."

"No."

Chiyo-san paused. "No...?"

"I don't care what you think of me or why, but my answer will always be the same."

She furiously growled under her breath then ordered her friends to grab me. Sadly I wasn't the strongest one of them, and they successfully caught me by my wrists then marched me to the nearest corner. There they succumbed to their usual punishment of ice water in buckets. I stood my ground hoping that it wouldn't take too long. If I braved any more of this, I'd surely catch a cold and have to miss school. Grandmother would be furious if that were to happen.

By the third bucket dumped on me the others waited for me to break down into tears, beg them to stop. Chiyo-san held the last bucket up, ready to see my reaction. I shivered to the cold racing down my body like an avalanche as I wrapped my arms around me to keep warm. I didn't care about what hey'd do next...I wanted to consider giving up...

"Hold it right there!"

All of us turned to the sound. I gaped in confusion, wondering what Ryugazaki-san was doing or why he'd even bother to interrupt.

"If you're smart, you'll walk away right now, Four Eyes," snapped Chiyo-san.

Ryugazaki-san pursed his lips, wanting to say something but held his tongue. The other three glared at him, they're attention diverted from me, before Chiyo-san said to him, "Have it your way!"

Without warning, she faced him and emptied her bucket on him. Her friends laughed. I gasped.

"Seems like you got your boyfriend involved too much, Ryuko. Maybe he'll dump your ass and find some better piece of meat."

Chiyo-san tossed her bucket aside and snapped her fingers at the other two. With haughty little giggles they left Ryugazaki-san and I by ourselves, dripping wet and cold in the spring weather.

"I'm very, very sorry, Ryugazaki-san," I pleaded while I sank to my knees and held my forehead to the ground in a low bow. "It's all my fault. I didn't intend for you to be involved."

At first he didn't move. I kept still, waiting for a scolding or snide remark from him.

"...y're disgraceful...ruined something beauti..." I heard him mumble to himself.

I sat up, wanting to ask him what it is he was trying to say, but refrained myself. That last thing I'd want to do was provoke him so that he'd snap. If he wouldn't tolerate me, then he wouldn't become part of the club.

Ryugazaki-san took his handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe his glasses. Out of quick judgement I handed him mine with my head down.

"Please, use mine."

He hesitated, but used it anyway to clean his forehead and his cheeks. After that he looked at me and replied, "Use this."

In his hand was his own handkerchief, red with white polka-dots, still extended to me after the moment stretched longer than needed. I decided it was best not to question him, and took the piece of cloth.

I cleaned myself as best I could. It was only useful on my face but in the end the handkerchief was ragged and damp.

"Ryugazaki-san..."

"H-hai..?"

"I-I hope this won't affect your impression of our class, or the swim club...I wouldn't blame you if you hated me after this," I confessed with tears threatening to render me speechless.

"Of court n-"

He looked away, pushing his glasses back into position with a nervous expression.

"Ryuko-san?"

"Hai?"

"I'd advise that you go to the locker room and change into something else. It's easy to catch a cold in wet clothes."

"What about you?"

"I'll be quite fine..."

It clicked in my head. This was his own way of accepting my apology and showing concern for me, or to dismiss me so he wouldn't have to look at me anymore. I took heed of his warning and walked back to the school building, Ryugazaki-san heading in the opposite direction. I started worrying that Ryugazaki-san really was alright. If it were just a lie for me to leave and he were to take his frustration out on the swim club, I'd be the one responsible for destroying their chances of making permanent status at school.

I just wished I knew how I could prevent something like that from happening at the time.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ryuko-san, what's on your mind?"<p>

Takemono-san followed beside me as we headed for the poolside. Classes had ended and most others were heading home, only we stragglers stayed behind to attend club activities.

As for earlier, I had to convince Sebastian that I "had an accident" in order for me to stay in my gym clothes. I was more than exhausted over changing into multiple uniforms more than once in the past week; I couldn't bare to keep up my image in class. My fellow club member seemed to have noticed. She watched carefully as I turned to her and answered, "Oh, I'm just curious about our last test. I feel as though I hadn't given it my best..."

While that was slightly true, I wasn't close enough to her to vent about my problems. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be burdened with them when she had her own personal matters that needed her attention.

"You're worried about THAT? It doesn't even matter. That guy has had issues since day one. I know that Bubble Butt had it out for me ever since I came in late the one time."

"Bubble Buh...do you mean our homeroom teacher?"

"Sure, yeah...I never cared to call him by his real name, anyway," she mumbled.

_I've heard her call Hazuki-kun 'Shota' before, and now she's given an insulting name to our teacher? Where does she come up with such things?_

Before opening the door to the pool locker room, Takemono-san stopped in her tracks to ask me, "Okay, I've been curious since the first time you came to the club. Be real with me."

" 'Be real'...?"

"Yeah, be re-agh, it means 'be honest'."

"Oh! Alright..."

She sighed. "So...was that guy from before, like, really your uncle or-"

"Ella-chan!" exclaimed Hazuki-kun as he came through the door beside us.

"Oh my GOD! WHAT?!" she snapped.

"What're you talkin' to Michi-chan about?"

_Michi-chan? Where did he learn my first name from?_

"I'm asking her something in private." She then stomped her foot.

"Oh, okay! Then let's let her finish!"

"That means you're not a part of it!"

"Aww, but what if it's something good?"

"Then I'll make sure you don't hear it!"

"Aww, c'mon, Ella-chan, I just want to be friendly..." he pouted like a child.

I froze in place when he suddenly placed his forehead on Takemono-san's shoulder before me. Not only was he ignorant to use appropriate titles of others, but he ignored social politeness and was touching a girl in a friendly manner in front of another class less than close to him. I couldn't imagine anything more humiliating other than touching in a "boyfriend/girlfriend" way, like a hug or a ki-ki-

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me like this, Hazuki?" Takemono-san challenged with a soft voice.

Her cheeks turned red as she watched him reach other, laying his hands on the sides of her shoulder.

"Yeah, but..."

"Whatever...baka...," she murmured.

"Are you two...perhaps...dating?" I dared to ask them, slightly curious as well.

Takemono-san's eyes grew wide with shock and her whole face flushed in cherry red color. Hazuki hadn't the time to react when his teammate shove him back with the response of, "HELLLLL, no!"

Hazuki-kun was lucky that his other teammate Tachibana-senpai had opened the door on time to catch him. Our senpai was about to tip over before Mueller-san used her hands to push him upright again.

"Whoa..," she breathed, "what's everybody doing out here?"

"I was-Hazuki-but Ryu-agh! I give up!" Takemono-san stuttered in a frenzy.

"Ooookay...umm, well, Ryuko-san," our team captain addressed me, "since you're a new member, would you like to join us in a little stroll to the front courtyard?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," I said happily.

_Anything to help me forget that embarrassing event..._

"Great. We could use all of the support right now. Nagisa-kun suggested we go see Ryugazaki-kun at his track meet."

_Oh, come now! Has fate or luck been the one to try my sanity?!_

I couldn't possibly look him in the eye. Not after that lunch period. All of the questions from before rose again in my head, taunting me with, _Is he going to decline acceptance into the club? Will he ignore us in class? Will he blame me?_

I didn't want to hear his answer. I was more than sure that he'd ignore them, ignore me, and leave us to close the pool and the club. There was so much hope for the group to make it to championships, and with his help there was possibility. There was a chance.

The captains led the way to the front courtyard as I trodded behind everyone else. If Sebastian had appeared then they wouldn't detect him as easily, but above all I wanted to go unnoticed by Ryugazaki-san.

The afternoon sun was bright and midway in the sky, beaming down on those jogging on the track field, or like Ryugazaki-san, ready to practice by pole vaulting. We caught him in time to see him up next, hands embracing the met pole, head held up to look at his main target. Tachibana-senpai offered me a seat on the nearby bench, but I declined. I wouldn't want him to give me any courtesy in front of Ryugazaki-san. When he was near, I felt that I didn't deserve such treatment.

My classmate on the field steadied himself as he was about to start. To my surprise, I didn't catch him murmuring to himself about equations, but instead narrowing his vision to only his main objective: the obstacle hanging high above. I caught my breath when he went right for it, nearly soaring like a bird in the air before hitting the obstacle and landed on the safe mat on his back.

"He fell..." summed Tachibana-senpai disappointedly.

"Huh? He's coming over here," remarked Hazuki-kun.

My heart raced uncontrollably as I watched him stride closer in his own collected composure. I bit my lip, looking to the ground as he stooped right before Nanase-senpai and admitted, "I want to be like you, Nanase-senpai."

Matsuoka-san queried, "What do you mean?"

"I want that kind of freedom."

"It's not freedom," insisted our senpai, gaining all of our attention. "It's freestyle."

"Fr-Freestyle.."

Ryugazaki-san tampered with his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose before adding, "Anyway, I would like to formally-join the swim club!"

He made a formal bow to Nanase-senpai, exciting everyone, including me to hear such great news. I was so relieved to see him gracing us with his oral application, now giving us, me, hope in our club to work hard for future accomplishments.

"If you want to swim, go ahead," responded our senpai.

"That's that, then!" Tachibana-senpai exclaimed.

"Yep!" Matsuoka-san agreed.

Ryugazaki-san cut Hazuki-kun off his sentence to request, "However, you were the one who initially invited me to join. I expect you to take responsibility,...Nagisa-kun."

Hazuki-kun grinned widely at him and leapt to his feet, wrapping his arm over our classmate's shoulder saying, "Sure! You got it!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

I felt my lips form a smile meant for them. I've always done so in a certain degree, but not one like that. It was...more than polite. It was...a happy one? One that I actually felt the emotion from, and one that was shared with the entire club.

However, I didn't expect Ryugazaki-san to look at me and ask for me.

"H-hai?"

I stood tall and tried my best to smother the smile. He furrowed his brow for a breath's pause, then told me, "As new members of the club, let's do our best."

Ryugazaki-san gave me the same formal bow as he had Nanase-senpai. I could sense all of the others' eyes on me, expecting me to do something instead of standing dumbstruck like a buffoon.

"Of course! Let's do our best!"

Both of us stayed bent over for what seemed a long time, at least for me. But it confirmed that he had overlooked our moment from before and accepted my apology. I was ever-so grateful that I...wait a minute...

As my forearm brushed my side pocket of my bag hanging from my shoulder, I felt a lump of cloth behind thin material. A lump that belonged to Ryugazaki-san.

_Oh, no! I forgot to return his handkerchief!_

* * *

><p><em>*AN: 9/3/15-Oh my GOSH, that was the longest time I had to struggle with a chapter. I've been very busy since my schedule had been cut short to work with this, and because I was having a hard time to find Michiko's voice during all the madness. I am so glad that I risked drinking some iced coffee to get through editing this entire afternoon and get it out of the way (I don't usually drink it or regular coffee rarely anytime. But now that I drank some, I probably won't let go...ugh...). While I like how it turned out, I'm still sitting here thinking, "Was getting Rei involved with Michiko and the bullies okay? Some people would've reacted differently than he did, but then again...hm..."_

_Well, I hope the caffeine crash was worth it. This is a big step for Michiko and Rei to come together, and I hope it's not for the worst later on. Especially since Michiko has to find a way to give back Rei's handkerchief...heheheheheheee..._


	4. Following Old Footsteps

Chapter Four:

When I asked Shinju about washing and pressing handkerchiefs her reaction was far from what I'd prepared for. She hesitated, and I made the mistake of explaining myself further by showing her Ryugazaki-san's that I kept in my pocket. Her rationality blinked out of existance once she began asking me a series of questions that night in my room.

"A boy's handkerchief? Have you taken a liking to one? What is his name? Has he asked you out on a date? Does he have any wealth? What would Madame Ryuko think? Have you told her?"

"Shinju, please," I begged for her to keep her voice low.

She gasped. "It is true, isn't it?!"

"Shinju, I'm not dating him."

"Oh my God, you've done more than ki-"

"No! No, no, no! I'd never!"

_Dear Lord, I can't seem to get through to her..._I sighed to myself in thought.

"Then how...?"

"It belongs to a...a friend who was kind enough to let me borrow it. I simply forgot to return it."

"A friend...who's a boy...?"

"Shinju..."

"Forgive me, miss. You are a growing woman, and going to a public school has changed you. I have yet to see if it's for the better. Almost everyday I see you come home either wearing a second pair of your uniform or ruined pairs of shoes...or both."

I pursed my lips. _I don't want her to catch one about what's happening in class. For her, keeping secrets isn't Shinju's specialty._

"Those are accidents. I can assure you that high school has been a big change, but it hasn't bested me yet."

"I hope not..."

The handkerchief laid limp in my hand. I traced my thumb over one of its white dots, wondering if Ryugazaki-san was looking for it at the moment, rummaging through his room to see if it fell out of his bag. If it were important to him...If it were a rememberance or a gift from a loved one...

"I'll take care of washing it for you, m'lady."

"No. This is something I have to do myself. I need to do this..."

"I could get into trouble, you could-"

"It's my responsibility, Shinju. And...right now Grandmother is asleep, isn't she?"

"Oh,...but I still don't think-"

I bowed to her asking again for help. If there was one way I knew how to persuade my maid to do something, it was that she couldn't hide the uncomfortable look on her face when I treated her more friendly than she wanted me to be. As such, she was inclined to accept. Not long after she came back with all the appropriate equipment. I never imagined hand-washing clothing or the like was hard as what I agreed to do, given that I was under the impression we had a perfectly running washer and dryer in the basement or washroom. According to Shinju, Grandmother wouldn't allow the bedsheets to be "tossed into a contraption", that it was an easy way out of your responsibilities.

At least one thing I knew and admired about my grandmother was that she was a woman of honest work.

After an hour or so of careful cleaning I gazed at the finished work. Pressing the handkerchief with a flat iron made the fabrics softer, and with the soap I could smell a hint of green tea leaves. If Shinju had been Grandmother kneeling beside me and praising me I would've felt at least a bit proud to show off that accomplishment. But like the rest of the trophies and medals I presented to her, they would go unnoticed. Shelved and dusted every other day by the grand hall.

_I'm certain this little feat won't be like the rest. This time it's a bit different under the circumstance..._

The trouble that had me stirring in my sleep was how to return it to Ryugazaki-san. There was a plenty amount of time to see him during school, but as for bringing up the subject..._Maybe if I do so blatantly and give a short explanation instead of creating a plan..._

While closing my eyes I decided the quick way was the best way to approach the situation. Unlike my late-night planning, it took no time for me to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at school the next day Sebastian escorted me to class, disappeared like usual, and then I sat down and wrote a few notes. Not that I'd need to do so. I could practically foretell what the lesson would be with the help of my private tutor's rigorous studying in advanced mathematics. <em>Speaking of which I believe he'll be stopping by sometime this week.<em>

But as the lessons went on...I felt strange...

The silence from the back of the class was what had me on the edge of my seat. The girls hadn't come after me with jeers or buckets of ice-cold water, no, they had to keep out of sight. It wasn't everyday that they tried "setting me straight", which was a relief on my part, but because they wanted me to stew in my own quivering fear. Yet when Ryugazaki-san appeared in time to..to help me the three distanced themselves from me. I didn't think they'd be afraid of the threat of being turned in to the teacher. They feigned stoicity well.

I was cautious by lunch time. By then it was their usual hunting ground for attention in the hallways. They sat in their seats watching my every movement as I stood up with my bento in hand. I wanted to find a place to eat in solitude even if they'd find me no later than that.

Before I left the room Takemono-san caught me and asked, "Where're you goin', Ryuko-san?"

"Hmm?"

She stood to my side with her hands sitting playfully on her hips, one balancing a bento box on a hip. I faced her and replied, "I was going to find a place outside to eat."

"By yourself? Isn't that...a bit sad?'

"How so?"

"I'm not gonna lie. It sounds pathetic. You know you're a part of the team now, right?"

"But of course-"

"Then that means you're going to eat with us. C'mon! We're all on the roof!"

"The-the roof?"

"Yeah! It's where the cool kids like us eat!"

She took me by the wrist and led me out of the classroom.

I couldn't care any less about what stereotypical group ate where compared to the impending fear of being reprimanded by a teacher. Not many students lingered towards that set of stairs which I assumed was because the faculty didn't want us to do anything dangerous near the railing. The idea quickly faded away when Takemono-san stopped to talk to the advisor of the club, mentioning the roof in the process. Ama-sensei, as my classmate called her, responded, "Okay. See you at the poolside this afternoon!"

Takemono-san waved goodbye before forcing me up the stairs. I braced myself for the jolt of the door when she would open it, and then closed my eyes to the light of the sun.

"So, what do you think of the view? You haven't been up here before, have you?" she inquired.

She released my wrist as I opened my eyes.

"I haven't. But...it's very peaceful here."

The wind was what I first noticed. It trailed over the railing, over the generator boxes, everyone on the roof, and traveled elsewhere while humming a slow, calming tune into my ears. Sunlight kissed my bare arms and face as I stepped out of the shade. I hadn't found a season I liked the most of all, but if I had the choice then it would definitely be spring.

"Hey, we're sitting over here!" Takemono-san made room for herself in a giant circle. The two captains sat against the wall beside the door, Misuzu-senpai and my classmate by their captain, Nanase-senpai and Ryugazaki-san beside theirs, and Hazuki-kun squished right next to Takemono-san. She grumbled to herself all the while my other classmate began to make conversation with the entire group. Mueller-san grinned at me as I sought out a place to sit.

"Ella, why not make some room over there for Ryuko-san? She shouldn't be kept waitin' like this," suggested my captain.

"What? Oh, hey! Ryuko-san, I thought you were already sittin'. C'mon!"

She gestured me to sit where her hand smacked cold, paved ground. I bowed to my group and sat down, feeling slightly shy about eating with others. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a bento with friends for lunch, but then again I never had so many friends to begin with.

_Oh, what am I thinking! We aren't close. It'd be rude to assume so much in the little time we've spent together..._

"Is that a hot dog octopus in your bento, Ella?" Mueller-senpai pointed her finger towards the box, eyes twinkling with hunger.

"Yeah, but it's my favorite side. I don't wanna-"

"Ella, chan, I'll trade you my omelet for it!" Hazuki-kun cut in.

"I just said I'm not gonna trade it!"

Hazuki-kun stuck his lips out, making a duck face as a way of pouting. Beside me Takemono-san stifled a snort of laughter before stuffing the hot dog into her mouth from Hazuki-kun's lingering chopsticks. My captain giggled to herself and said in English, "_Better luck next time, sport._"

"What was that, Samantha-chan?"

"Oh, right. Japanese...um-"

Takemono-san swallowed her food and told him, "She said you're a loser and you can suck-"

"_Quit your fibbin', missy!" _Then to Hazuki-kun, my captain answered, "I said, 'Better luck next time, sport!'."

"Ohhh.." He grinned and went off to chat with Takemono-san about her bento as our captains made other small talk. Misuzu-senpai on my right picked at her rice as she lazily dozed off into a daydream, a sad one judging by her expression. Nanase-senpai and Ryugazaki-san ate quietly as they listened to the light-hearted chatter going on in front of them. Seeing my bespectacled other classmate brought the idea to mind to return the handkerchief after all of us were to leave for afternoon class. But with a bit of cucumber and rice I had to swallow the impulse down. It would be untactful to bring it up out of the blue without making some sort of conversation, and it would only seem polite..._If only I knew what to talk about with him._

The chance to speak blew with the wind as I tried to make up my mind. Our managers arrived in time to tell us about our afternoon practice. I was torn in two feeling eager to swim again and upset that I hadn't spoken sooner. All of us ate the last of our bentos and filed out of the door once the bell rang.

The handkerchief felt heavier in my skirt pocket than earlier. Even it was scolding me.

* * *

><p>Matsuoka-san and Minami-kun stood side by side in front of the diving boards sporting a red and a blue jersey. The boys' manager spoke to all of us, starting with, "Okay! We officially have four members now for both girls and boys, and its warming up outside, so we will finally begin training in the pool today..." before Nanase-senpai interrupted her with a running dive into the pool. I jumped further away from the poolside despite wearing my one-piece swimsuit. A sigh came from my captain, a grunt from Takemono-san, and a squeak of surprise out of Misuzu-san's mouth. And then our "brilliant" manager folded his arms and declared to the girls' team, "What she said!...Also, might I add that you all look absol-"<p>

"Shove it before I send you flying in after Haru!" Takemono-san barked at him.

In the same enthusiastic tone he answered, "Got it!" and turned in the other direction.

Matsuoka-san had dropped some of the papers she was holding while she complained to Nanase-senpai about his sudden interruption. One of them happened to land next to my foot and Ryugazaki-san's. He was the first to reach for it. Impulse made me do so as well, and what caused us to faintly brush fingers. I blushed, having not used to being familiar with the giddy feeling fluttering in my stomach. Both of us apologized in unison, yet he was the one to pick up the piece of loose paper. Trying to hide the nervous smile on my lips I tucked a stray curl behind my right ear. Thankfully his attention was focused on the scribbled writing of the parchment.

"Is this some kind of formula?" he asked his captain.

My eyes darted between the writing and Tachibana-senpai's explanation. His chuckle was soft when Ryugazaki-san asked about something in particular, then turned to him and enlightened the two of us, his kouhai, about a medley relay. Hearing Ryugazaki-san repeat the names of different swimming strokes reminded me that I had long ago learned about said topic with my old swim instructor during synchronized practice.

_If we were also to participate in a medley relay then my team would have to appoint strokes to different teammates soon._

Hazuki-kun soon joined in with Tachibana-senpai in explaining to my classmate the writing on the paper, calling it a "solid training regimen". By then my other teammates stood beside me to listen to the rest of it from Matsuoka-san.

"I found that when I was cleaning the house. It's my brother's old regimen."

Mueller-san gasped and asked for the regimen. Once receiving it she pulled aside the other captain, pointing at different words with a smile on her face. Takemono-san was on my left as she questioned, "You think Sam has some 'excellent' plan of hers for the team?"

"I can't seem to make out what they are talking about, but I am interested as to what she has in mind."

"Let's just hope it'll-hey...what the hell is Ryugazaki doing?"

I turned to the direction her eyes were fixated on in quizzical disgust, then found myself staring too long at Ryugazaki-san's physical contortion of stretches. He rose from the ground after having spread his legs a part in a...well, shall I say a provocative manner, then bent one arm behind his head to stretch his biceps and the next after twenty seconds. My teammate chuckled in disbelief before seeing my hands come to my cheeks.

"Gettin' dirty in the mind, is we?" she teased.

"A-Absolutely not!" I tried my best not to shrill.

"Then why's your face red?" She grinned from cheek to cheek in a sheepish expression.

"I believe the term for my behavior is called 'flustered', or better yet 'surprised'."

She laughed. "No need to get so defensive. God, you're fun to tease.

"And by the way, get used to it. This is what teammates do, right?"

_That was her way of being friendly?_

"Teammates should also be encouraging, shouldn't they?" Mueller-senpai added as she held her hands on her hips in an orderly mode. "Like how I'm going to 'encourage' the two of you to join Kasumi and I in the water for exercises."

"Yes, ma'am!" I answered as Takemono-san huffed.

She sloppily pencil dove in as I sat down on the ledge and pushed off. The water felt bitterly cold on my skin. I should've expected as much for the April weather, but not the terms Takemono-san muttered in her British tone as she joined the group at the far end, saying things like, "Bloody hell...", "damn this weather," "eff me for doing this", and all the rest. If I weren't so cold I would have found much offense in her language and mentioned so, but instead I felt a smidgen of temptation to laugh. I bit my lip to stop myself from falling to that and withhold the chattering of my jaw to a minimum.

Misuzu-senpai held her arms to her chest as she stood by for Mueller-senpai's orders. Our captain nodded in approval at the rest of us shivering side by side, a line of light blue, yellow orange, and purple swimsuits ending with me, then responded, "So first what I want us to do is something simple: get your whole body wet!"

"Huh?" snorted Takemono-san.

"That's right. I don't care how you do it as long as you can get used to the temperature for now. If you're too frozen to come up with a way to do so, then follow this example."

She moved her body like so along with her instruction.

"Step one: Bend your knees."

"Step two: Throw yourself back in the water."

After a few passing seconds my captain rose from the water with a prolonged, "_Ooooh, my dear sweet Jesus, that is freezing cold!"_, and finished, "Step three: Stand up before your nose gets numb!"

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, are we gonna get a heater f-"

"No? Good! Now you guys try!"

The three of us in a line looked to each other, most likely wanting to know which one of us were going to go first.

"Screw it, I'll do it!" Takemono-san launched herself backward in frustration and froze in place for a second before rising forward, brushing her hair back with her ponytail.

"Thanks," she huffed sarcastically at our captain, "thanks a lo-ot. I think I might've lost a few brain cells but don't fricking worry about me!"

"Alrighty then, I won't." Mueller-senpai winked, making my classmate fume with agitation.

I figured that I might as well not beat around the bush while we were accomplishing little progress, so I crouched to my knees below the viscus until my body screamed for me to stand out of water. I rung my hair out while I stood straight a moment later, trying not to shiver to a gust of spring wind. My senior at the end followed my lead, and then we started with a few simple stretches after our captain.

"...and for the finish we're going to bend back with our hands on our lower back and-oo, that felt good. _Dadgum, I feel like an old lady trying to pop a muscle..."_

"Yeah, I'll say," my blond-headed teammate poked teasingly at Mueller-senpai while she stretched backward.

Misuzu-senpai nearly fell over as she stretched, gasping to herself as she set herself straight.

"Okay, and now we move back a tad so Ryugazaki can swim in this lane."

It was more or less me who had to step away. We were using the last two lanes, and Ryugazaki-san was much more focused on diving than realizing that he stood on the fifth lane board. I watched as he bent forward, fingers poised on the edge of the diving board on opposite sides of his toes. He waited for a moment's pause...and then he jumped.

I was starstruck at his form. He held his hands together above his head, perfectly still as he was pulled down by gravity. Tachibana-senpai and Hazuki-kun exclaimed in amazement.

But then Ryugazaki-san belly flopped into the water.

His teammates crowded his diving board, watching him sink to the bottom like a rock, as my group stared in silence at his distant figure in the water. Takemono-san cackled to herself. No time had passed for Mueller-senpai to rebuttal with a wave of her hand through the water. My classmate gagged when she inhaled an oncoming splash directly into her mouth.

"I think you need to start by learning how to swim," suggested Hazuki-kun after Ryugazaki-san broke out from underneath the water.

"Umm...okay. Well, he's okay. Let's...get back to the practice.." my captain said to divert our attention.

We continued on as if nothing had happened. From time to time I caught a glance at the boys teaching him various ways on how to float. He tried them, yet each try was in vain. I didn't want to fuss over him, but if he were struggling to swim like he had at the Samezuka pool...

_Nonsense. He's a man of his word. He wouldn't give up so quickly after handing his club application form in not so long ago._

There was no opportunity available to talk to him once our day ended. The sun had begun to set while everyone left the school yard. I sat in the car as the chauffeur and Sebastian took me home, the handkerchief tucked gentle away in my pocket right where I had it.

I went to sleep disappointed that night.

* * *

><p>Sunday mornings were always able to send my blue spirits away from the week it ended on. It was the one day free of responsibilities and lessons, but also a full day that Grandmother allowed me to spend with my father, given that I say my Sunday prayers to the shrine in our house before leaving.<p>

In my most informal of clothes, a lavender blouse, white skirt, and my favorite pair of pale plum slippers, I stepped outside into the crisp, warm air towards the driveway. Grandmother was watching by her bedroom window on the second floor, trying to hide her disapproving glare with a turn of her head. Just the feeling of rebellion made me smile to myself as I waved goodbye to her and stepped into the car. Sebastian sat by my side as we rode away in the smallest car available.

Almost a half-hour ticked by when we had finally pulled into park at the foot of Father's gate entrance. There were faint bellows of my father's court and Father giving commands coming from the other side of the gate. I turned to Sebastian still standing by the car door expecting to find him furrowing his brow at the sound of "the dogs", but saw that he had smothered his judgmental grimace with a nonchalant look.

"Have a wonderful day, m'lady," he chimed monotonously as he bowed.

"And you as well," I replied back.

Though there was a hint of a smile on his lips he sat in the back seat and closed his door. I waved to the driver as they left, then faced the entrance. Without having to knock the door slowly swung open to the familiar greeting of low bows and chants, "Welcome home, Michiko-sama!". My father's right-hand man, Claude, bowed to me at the front steps of the genkan _(entrance hall)_ after I had weaved my way through the court to the front door.

"Good morning, Michiko-sama. Your father is waiting for you in the gallery."

"Thank you, Claude. And good morning to you as well."

They gallery was a large tatami room with long oak shelves holding my past pieces I had made over the years and a canvas stand in the center. A similar room was also cleared in my grandmother's house for my personal use. I thought of it as part of my few spoils, but I was truly grateful for the open space. I had all sorts of choices in mediums, paints, charcoals-everything really. The difference in the two rooms were that my gallery in my father's house was an extension of my bedroom separated only by a sliding door. _At least at Father's house it doesn't feel like a giant cage..._

I found my father admiring a clay figure I'd made long ago of the Eiffel Tower. I accidentally dipped one foot into blue paint, and so I created a splattered dust of multi-coloring over the entire thing to make up for my mistake. After giving up my attempt to make it better I wanted to throw it out, yet Father told me to keep it on the shelf as a reminder of my passion and the effort I'd have to give to create something I truly sought to finish. After that I began feeling differently about my strength in drawing and painting. I became better. Honestly,...he was right.

"Hello, Oto-san. Have you been well?"

"Of course. How is school?" he asked in his gruff voice as he looked to me.

"Very well." I smiled as I approached him saying, "I joined a sports club."

"Have you? What sport?"

"Swimming. So far we've been practicing little things. Sooner or later we'll begin the core of training before signing up for serious competition."

"Good. And your teammates are treating you well?"

"Very." I stopped to look at a portrait I'd done of the back yard garden on the other side of one of the sliding doors. My bag on my shoulder slipped down, opening wide and spilling some of the contents on the floor. One of them happened to be Ryugazaki-san's handkerchief.

"Michiko, did you buy a new handkerchief?" my Father wasted no time to ask.

"Oh..uh, no. It's...not mine."

Father frowned in confusion.

"Umm,...one of my teammates lent it to me to use. I haven't been able to return it to him yet."

" 'Him'?"

I blushed at his demanding tone. If any of the men outside could hear the conversation, they'd be quick to say that I was dating a boy at school. That would have sent my father on a rampage and send his court to find Ryugazaki-san.

"If it's any consolation...he and I hardly know each other."

Father shook his head, thinking to himself for a moment. "Ironic..."

"What is, Father?"

"Do you know how your mother and I met?"

"N-no...I don't believe so..."

He and I kneeled on the mats away from the shelves to listen to his story.

"I went to school like I would any other day. I didn't have many friends in high school, so I walked in by myself. It was rainy, and I didn't bring my umbrella. The floors weren't as slippery, but as I was changing out of my shoes I heard someone scream and hit the floor. Do you know who that person was?"

I had an itching guess as to who it was but decided to let him carry on.

"I found your mother sprawled on the floor, getting up as I asked her if she were alright. She had the most gentle eyes and softest voice when she looked up at me and said, 'I just...slipped on a puddle, I guess'.

"She smiled, a bit flushed. I offered her my handkerchief as I got on my knees to her level. Your mother couldn't apologize enough to me for imposing, which I thought was odd. She was so timid compared to anyone else I knew, but much more polite. I helped her onto her feet, and she asked for my name. I told her, but forgot to ask for the handkerchief back."

"What happened to it?" I asked.

"I was practicing kendo with a sparring partner while there were schoolgirls swarming the doors. In the way back was your mother, watching with a worried look on her face. I may have sprained my wrists while fighting, but I won. I went to the locker rooms, changed, and came out with some of my classmates talking when she came up to me asking to talk.

"She returned the handkerchief apologizing and explaining that she forgot about it for so long. I knew it was a lie when I used it to wipe my face. It smelled like vanilla, like her. She hand-washed it for me."

Father smiled after he had finished. I had found it hard to imagine my parents as teenagers, but also funny that I was following in my mother's footsteps.

"That was also the day I asked her out. Even though we were in different classes she and I saw each other at lunch, so I thought we could spend time then. I was pretty bold as a teenager. I almost thought she would've turned me down."

"But she didn't?"

"She didn't. She accepted with a grin on her face. It made me the happiest boy in the world."

He looked up at me and replied, "Now that you're a young woman, you have changed from the little girl I used to carry on my shoulders..."

"Father, it's okay..."

"I'm not going to cry," he reassured me. "But...as a beautiful lady,..."

He sighed in emphasis. "It's my job to make sure you do not fall in love with boys at school. They are raging with hormones and dirty-minded. So I hope you give that handkerchief back before he thinks that you like him. I don't want him to think that you are too much like your mother. She shouldn't have easily agreed to date me without knowing me first."

"Wha-what...?"

Father began lecturing me on the ways boys would persuade me to follow them anywhere or want affection at any time. I wondered why Father would have said that about Mother when he used to be a "filthy rat" as he called them.

Even if he insisted that every boy were like that, I was more convinced that Ryugazaki-san was a diamond in the rough. He was very serious, and very studious. Of all the rest...he was caring. He saved me from the girls who bullied me. How could someone like that be as bad as how Father painted him?

There was sudden commotion in the dining hall with shouting and thundering footsteps. My father walked to the door, ready to put his men into place for interrupting his "talk" with his daughter. Before he left he told me, "But...it only matters that you fall in love at the right time. It's inevitable no matter how much I want to protect you, but your heart is free to choose who you love. Your mother and I had found each other at a young age, but at a difficult time.

"You're still too young to date, but...don't talk to boys who look mischievous. And if you find the right guy, you bring him to me so that I can test him to see if he is truly worthy."

I smiled kindly at Father. "I understand, Father."

He nodded, then slipped out to tend to his court. I glanced at the acrylic paints, remembering what Father said and took it to heart. Like mother, I'd try to find a right time to return Ryugazaki-san's handkerchief. But I wouldn't fall in love too quickly with someone I know little of. Mother and Father fell in love at first sight, but I wouldn't have the luxury of doing the same, would I?

_Of course not...Now...I feel like painting. I wonder what I can do with green and orange..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Second time I hit a block with Michiko's chapter. I'm not sure if it's just her voice that's the most difficult for me or something else. I know this chapter is more of a filler than anything, but I'm baby-stepping my way back into her character. There'll be a lot more detail coming up in the next one. So please be patient with me! :D_

_Also, I'd like to thank the two favoriters and four followers for supporting me through the hardest story of all the Free! girls. I'm very grateful to receive feedback such as that for Michiko, having gotten over 160+ views so far which is perfect for me after the first three chapters, and I promise to give you all an ending that'll be awesome. Thank you so much, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!_

_***12/18/15 update.** Hey, guys, if you're curious about the late updating, please check out my profile page. Thanks! _


End file.
